Within the Hidden Soul
by S.B. Kisses
Summary: AU The Blackmarket can be tough and agent Yuki Sohma is out to insure Sohma dominance, but in the process of protecting the family name in the lucrative world of underground dealing, could he possibly let down his guard long enough to fall in love? YUKIRU
1. Masks Are A Specialty: Prologue

Disclaimer: I don't own Fruits Basket. Any similarities between my stories or whoever else's are coincidences.

-

**Within the Hidden Soul**

**Chapter 1/Prologue: Masks are a Specialty**

II

II

II

II

II

The sun rose over the mountains to greet the early morning, and filled the sky with pink and orange hues. The sky looked upon, strangely enough, a young boy who tiredly stared right back up at the heavens through the trees of a forest. As early as it was, there sat the boy, next to some simple plants and newly upturned earth, with a gardening spade in one hand and a flashlight in the other. The little boy, about five or so, blinked in surprise, and quickly got up. He carefully placed his spade and flashlight in the hole that was located in the trunk of a tree, and then he turned around and bolted out of the forest. He didn't slow down, despite his wheezing, until he saw a large, pristine mansion come into view.

When he reached the door, he lifted up the welcome mat and took out a spare key. He unlocked the door, put the key back under the mat, and quietly shut the door again. He silently crept across the large and extravagantly furnished living room, which even included statues of what seemed like gods. He padded softly through the hallway, whose walls were adorned with decorative masks and paintings that seemed to be of great value. The little boy shuddered, these masks always gave him a feeling of being watched. He carefully made it to the bathroom. As he was about to enter to wash the dirt from his hands, something grabbed his shoulder.

"Yuki! What are you doing this early in the morning" a man said as Yuki turned toward him.

"H-Hatori. I w-was just... Well, I was goin" Yuki stuttered, trying to think of a cover story.

"Why is there dirt on your clothes and hands" Hatori asked sternly. Answering his own question, Hatori said quietly"Yuki. You know that you've been forbidden to go gardening. Akito even said it was a direct order."

Yuki hung his head. "But I like making things grow! Why won't Akito let me garden? Why'd he take my garden away" Yuki looked up with a pleading, sad gaze.

Hatori sighed heavily. "Yuki, Akito is Akito. We can't question his orders, we just have to obey them. And if he finds out", he stopped abruptly as he sensed another presence lingering around the corner.

"Find out what Hatori" a calm but cold voice asked quietly. Akito, the master, ruler, and head of the powerful Sohma family stepped from the shadows. Hatori did not answer. Akito, instead of asking Hatori to reply looked at the shaking boy next to him. "Yuki, you have dirt on yourself. It seems you have disobeyed me...again. You know I don't enjoy punishing you Yuki, but you always seem to force me." Akito sighed.

"If I may Akito-sama, suggest an alternative to your..." he paused to find the right words as Yuki cowered behind him"usual disciplinary actions."

"Proceed" said the head lazily.

"We can try to redirect young Yuki's focus on gardening to another more pleasing, acceptable hobby." Hatori continued"I know it may be a little early, but we could also easily train him in the family arts."

"Are you suggesting we have him start now" Akito raised an eyebrow in a thoughtful expression. "Hmmm. Now I remember the reason for keeping you around, Hatori. I think I shall take you up on that suggestion. See to it that he starts private lessons with Kazuma immediately tomorrow. Our dear Yuki here, deserves the best after all." With that Akito turned around and reentered the master sleeping quarters.

-

A teenager not more than 17, stared blandly out an open window, observing with a stoic expression on his perfectly chiseled face the sun go down. The wind blew in ruffling his dusky gray silk shirt and his equally gray hair. An air of mystery shrouded the enigmatic boy. The only sign of feeling was hidden in his beautiful set of eyes. Purple, the color of violets...the color of kings. But this so called "king" was no not more than a puppet awaiting instructions. Something flickered in his eyes. He was thinking. Thinking of his past, his upbringing and, with a feeling of dread, what his "lord" was planning next.

Random memories flashed through his mind. Lessons from long ago, words of advice he thought he had buried, nightmares hidden in the deep recesses of his mind.

_"Yuki, it is vital to never reveal your emotions. Let's try this again."_

_"At times, you must convince your partner, or whoever you are assigned, to trust you. Just because you must hide your feelings does not mean you cannot conjure up a fake facade."_

_"I'm sorry, but it was necessary to take action."_

_"Yuki, you've been trained well. Maybe too well. Remember that you have a heart. Never forget who you are, what you're being is. Never forget your soul. Come now, go gather your bags and straighten your tie. You don't want to make a bad first impression with your new instructor."_

_"You are MINE and I will use you how I see fit."_

"_Come here. I think you're training has made you fit to serve us now."_

_"Failure is NEVER an option."_

He snapped out of his reverie and heard his name being called. He picked up his suitcase and traveling bags and walked out of his room, looking as solemn as a man on a mission that had the possibility of death behind it. For a moment, he seemed uneasy, unwilling even. Then, as quick as it was to slip, he flicked on his mask and made his way to the car.

Training. All of it coming up to his first assignment. Failure was not an option. He laughed bitterly. He was told he was young for his age to be given such an assignment, but he was also told that he was a prodigy in the family arts, if that is what it could be called. If deception and hiding emotions was an art, then he was the Picasso of his time. Afterall, masks are a specialty. With that he shut the car door, laid his head back, and readied himself for a journey.

**To be continued...**

II

II

II

II

II

-

A/N Hey S.B. Kisses here! This is my second fic! YAY! It might take a while for me to update. I'm kind of busy, but don't worry because I will definitely update. Please review. Comments and constructive criticisms are welcome.

I know that Akito (SPOILER) is a woman, but I decided that since the only people that knew Akito was a girl was Hatori and Kureno, she will be a he in my story.

This is an AU story. The curse does not apply for purposes of this story. I was dropping hints about the 'family art'. You might get more info next chapter.


	2. A Specialty Unwanted

Disclaimer: Don't own Fruits Basket. None of it. Zip. Nada. Nil. Zilch. Zero. Yep. Sad isn't it? Oh well, I'll own it one day when I take over the world!! Mwuhahahaha!!!

RJunkie: Thanks for the review. Sorry for the confusion, but I was hoping to kind of confuse people anyways! Sorry. Things will get more cleared up in this chapter.

HelloKat: Yes this is AU. The curse won't apply due to purposes of this story. Thank you fro reviewing! I love your _Seasons of Sorrow _fic!!!

Cloudy-Skies86: Thanks, I appreciate the review . Oh BTW, I (SPOILER) knew that Akito was a woman, but because only Kureno and Hatori were the only ones who knew this and that even Yuki didn't know, Akito is male in my story.

Sahrah Marmlade: Thank you. I'm flattered that you really like my fic.

_**Within the Hidden Soul**_

_**Chapter 2: A Specialty Unwanted **_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After he closed his eyes, a voice next to him spoke.

"Good morning, I hope everything is well", the man next to him said.

Yuki turned to face the man, the surprise he felt not quite reaching his face. "Hatori", Yuki said curtly in acknowledgement, "Yes, things are well." Hatori. One of the few men in the family business who knew everything at all times of the day. Who, what, when, where, why, and how included. Yuki continued, "I wasn't expecting to see you this early in my mission. Are you losing faith in me already?" Yuki said with a sarcastic grin.

"Remember to expect the unexpected, and noI still have faith in you", the older man replied. "Besides, where did you think you were to receive your information on WHAT exactly you are supposed to do?" Yuki sweat dropped inwardly but kept his outward cool.

"If I might remind you, I am not exactly well versed on the steps needed when on a mission. I just got word that I was supposed to wake up at 6 AM today to get ready yesterday." Yuki sighed exasperatedly, "And you of all people know that I can't stand waking up that early."

"Well, I suppose I can go easy on you this time..." Hatori murmured as he filed through his briefcase. He turned to the young man and handed him a packet of papers neatly placed in a manila folder that was stamped with a large SF in curly letters. "Your information is in here, I'll be here for questions" the older man said in a businesslike tone. Yuki took the folder and poured over its contents:

Assignment: Tohru Honda

Where: Kaibera Boarding School for the Theatrical Arts in Tokyo, Japan

Background Information: Tohru Honda (age 17) is orphaned, being supported by her uncle Soichiro Honda, her legal guardian. She is being sent to Kaibara Boarding School and is in her last year. Mr. Soichiro Honda is the head of the successful Hyuki Corporation for industrial machinery. He owes the Sohma Family a sizable sum for valuable purchases he made of various stolen items the SF has acquired. These items include:

a) 6 foot solid gold statue of Aphrodite (1100)

b) 12 K sapphire (1232)

c) 12X12 portrait of Queen Mary of England (1556)

d) silver framed couch owned by King Louis XIV in the Palace of Versailles (1680)

Year made

Total debt: 85.9 million yen

Mr. Honda has failed to pay the debt within the due date, which had expired approximately four months ago. Several warnings have been made with no response.

Mission: Gain Tohru Honda's trust and kidnap her. Take her to the Main Compound when the mission is accomplished. You have the time limit of a two months at midnight.

Reminder: Do not let anyone become suspicious of you, the family name is at stake.

End Memo

Yuki finished reading, his face hardening. He hated the whole thing already. He leaned his head back against the seat and let out a long sigh. He then quietly asked Hatori, eyes still closed, "Why do I have to do this again? I never really understood this family. I never really never understood any of it my whole life." Yuki then muttered under his breath, "It wasn't my fault being born into this miserable so-called 'family' anyways."

Yuki opened his violet eyes and looked at Hatori. The older man looked even more tired than before, "Akito orders it and it will be done", he said, sighing.

"That is the exact same answer I always get. I want a straight answer and I want it now." Yuki said sternly, looking menacing. Hatori then remembered that Yuki wasn't only one of the best students Kazuma ever had, but one of the most skilled in martial arts.

He once again sighed heavily and said resignedly, "Yuki, the Sohma family is one of the most important social figures in all of Japan. We virtually control an empire of businesses. Everyone knows who we are. We come from a long line of businessmen and actors. But that's only the exterior of what the Sohmas are. We're black market business men, Yuki. That's how we support our massive businesses. That's our secret funding. Why do you think we have every Sohma, no matter how distant, under our watch?" Without waiting for an answer he continued with an intense gaze focused on Yuki, "At some point they all did some service for the family, whether it be stealing something or connecting us with important people. But there are the very few, nicknamed the Jyunishi, who are assigned missions, in which you must carry out and assert Sohma dominance and punishment if need be." The intensity that his voice had gained in the speech died into something more like disgust.

"Yuki, I know you knew most of this, but I have to remind you that there is no way out this family business. We're all too tangled in this web to begin with." He looked down at his watch then up at Yuki's stoic and hardened expression.

Yuki knew most of the information given to him. Heck, he knew all of it. The disgusting secrets. The dirty lies. He felt filthy for being associated with it all. The thing he didn't understand was why they did any of it. The corporations owned by the Sohmas were rich enough to begin with, and he felt that the stories being fed to him were only part of the truth. He felt the coming of a migraine, and he raised his slender fingers to his forehead.

"We will be arriving shortly at your school. Get yourself ready and straighten that tie for God's sakes." Hatori exclaimed exasperatedly. Then he added softly, "Remember who you are. Do not shame the family name."

Yuki began to undo his tie. He could never forget who he was. And as for shaming the family name, he was already ashamed of the name Sohma.

The last bell had just rung, signaling the end of a long day, and the school was buzzing with excitement. Rumors were flying everywhere. Each bizarre more than the next. The Kaibera School Boarding School was at the peak of anticipation. The rumors were that of a new student arriving that very afternoon. But not just any student, a Sohma. And everyone knew that the Sohmas were one of the most powerful business families in Japan. And every hormone crazy teenager knew that the Sohmas were also one of the best looking families in the country. The girls were crossing their fingers for a boy, fiddling with their hair in nervousness. The guys were hoping praying for a girl, all of them fantasizing about one with long, beautiful legs...

In the midst of all this chatter sat an oblivious brunette girl. She had blue eyes, that of an indigo color. Her hair pulled back neatly, held by a white ribbon which had Tohru Honda stitched neatly into it. Next to her sat a girl with black hair and observing eyes and another girl with blonde hair and what seemed a permanent smirk.

They silently watched the crowds of chattering students for a few moment before resuming their conversation.

"Um, what are they talking about?" Tohru asked shyly.

"A new student. A Sohma." the blonde, who was also known as Uotoni Arisa, Uo for short, stated curtly.

"Yes, a Sohma. A beautiful, elegant creature the Sohma is. Yet so wrapped in an enigma." Said the raven-haired girl, known as Saki Hanajima, softly.

"Stop with the fortune telling Saki. It can be creepy", Uo said with a shiver.

"I wasn't telling the future. Those are the rumors flying about. I have simply been listening with a keen ear." Saki replied quietly.

Tohru and Uo sweat dropped.

Suddenly a rush of students headed toward the front of the school to the gates. Tohru, Uo, and Saki made their way over as well. An elegant looking black car stopped and parked neatly at the curb. A handsome man stepped, wearing sunglasses, his bangs covering one eye.

/_This is it_, Yuki thought in nervousness, putting on a face of polite composure. He stepped out to a crowd of awestruck students/

_This is it_, Tohru thought, as the man opened the door.

The door swung open and a nicely polished shoe stepped out, followed by a slender body and a mass of silvery gray hair. A teenage boy stepped out, looking as composed and princely as the status he held called for. He was looking down, staring at something on his shoe for a while as the older man gathered his things. Tohru thought he looked handsomely stunning.

She immediately realized why the Sohmas were known for their looks. But when he looked up to politely nod at the crowd, she felt herself breathe sharply in. Those eyes, those lovely eyes. Purple. She loved purple. Those eyes made him look unearthly beautiful, an ethereal look was cast about him. Those violet orbs captivated her because when she looked at them, they looked straight back into her indigo ones, a sense of hidden pain underneath his eyes seemed to reveal itself to her.

He turned away but did a double take at the girl he had been looking at a few moments ago. Her ribbon. He was fixated on her ribbon. _Tohru Honda_, he thought. He smiled politely at her before making his way to the office and into his dormitory.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N

S.B. Kisses here! What do you guys think. I may have some typos in there but that was because I wrote this rather quickly. I'll fix them later. I'm too lazy to do that now. OK. Please tell me what you think comments and constructive criticisms are welcome.

I pretty much revealed who and what the Sohmas were in this chapter. So yeah....

Well please review. Talk to you later. Bye!!


	3. An Unwanted Boy

Disclaimer: Never owned Fruits Basket. Never will. Or will I? Evil Grin.

RJunkie- Thank you for reviewing! Yep, 'tis the Black Market our dear poor Yuki is involved with. Yet, no matter how skilled an agent he is, he will never be able to tie a tie. Hehehehehe.

Cloudy-Skies86- Yay! You liked my fic! Oh, and I never thought you were rude. I appreciated that you told me that there was something off with my fic. It gave me a chance to explain. I apologize if I seemed rude, I didn't mean to. Well, thank you for reviewing!

HelloKat- Yeah, I like AU fics a lot, too. And it really means a lot to me that you like my fic.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Within the Hidden Soul**

**Chapter 3: An Unwanted Boy**

_He stood before a large, wooden door clutching the cool hand of his older brother. He stared up, waiting for his Nee-san to open the door. The little boy was nervous. He had gotten in trouble the other day, and he scolded himself for the hundredth time for letting himself get caught. The child had never been to this part of the Compound before. He was always in the East Wing, and this was the first time he had step foot there, in front of this door._

_The boy watched as his Nee-san warily opened the door, revealing a man in his late thirties sitting on a futon, deep in thought. He watched as the older man conversed with his brother. He heard them muttering to each other, vague snatches of the conversation reaching his curious ears._

_"I didn't expect you of all people to deliver the young boy."_

_"Yeah well, mother forced me to bring him here..."_

_Their voices died down again as they noticed the child staring at them. With a final nod, his brother left him with the stranger. The stranger had dark gray hair. He had a kind but worn face. He bent down on his knee so that he was eyelevel with the boy and held out his hand, smiling gently. Yuki hesitantly took shook hands with the man and nodded politely._

_"Hello, my name is Kazuma, and I shall be your sensei. Any you would be Yuki, correct", the stranger said lightly. Yuki nodded._

_"It is a pleasure to meet you, sir", the child said in a small voice that did not quite fit the mature statement. The sensei chuckled at hearing him._

_"Well, it is certainly a pleasure to meet you! I was told just the other day that I would be teaching you some family traditions! I'll be teaching you firstly how to do martial arts. Next, you'll be taught how to act. Then when you get a little bit older, I can teach you some secret stuff. Won't that be interesting?", the sensei asked gently._

_"Yes, sensei. Thank you for taking the trouble to teach me", young Yuki said with a bow._

_"What a polite gentleman you are! Who taught you such sweet manners?" the stranger asked curiously._

_"My mother", he said simply._

_"Oh, really? At such a young age?", Kazuma quirked an eyebrow._

_"Yes, mother said that nobody wants me anyways so I had just better learn manners." the young child said so innocently._

_Kazuma frowned. What mother would tell their child such things? "Well, son, I like you, so there is no need to be so formal."_

_The boy furrowed an eyebrow. He looked at the older man, then shyly smiled. "You know, there's this other student that I'm just training in martial arts as a side job. He's a good kid. I think I'll introduce the two of you some time." With that, the sensei got up and led the young boy to the gardens to begin training and from the other side of the garden walls, you could here the soft "Haiya!" coming from a fragile little boy, who was oblivious to where his training would eventually take him._

ll

ll

ll

ll

ll

ll

The sound of an alarm clock was heard vaguely from the confines of his mind. The teen simply ignored, until the ringing became to annoying to ignore at all. Yuki groggily sat up in bed and promptly smashed his alarm clock. He laid back down and rolled over, toppling over the left side of the bed onto his face. That woke the sleepy teen right up.

He walked, more like stumbled, to the bathroom. He had a dream the other night, something from his past. He tried to remember it, but couldn't quite do anything except conjure up a few images of a garden. He looked up into the mirror, and saw a very messy headed boy look back at him. Yuki combed his hair and went over to his cabinet. He was given his very own dorm, compliments of the high school.

He quickly dressed himself in the uniform, and glanced at the vanity mirror to check his appearance. He looked neatly groomed and ready to face his new classmates. He slung his backpack over his shoulder and walked out the door, firmly shutting it before heading down the hall.

Yuki looked at his schedule. Homeroom class first, Room 08, class 2-B. He walked further down the hall and found himself looking at two separate directions to take. He decided on taking going to the left. He then found himself in the faculty parking lot. Yuki sighed. Now he knew how his cousin Haru felt when he got lost. He retraced his steps, and exactly 8 minutes and 32 seconds later, found himself standing outside Room 08. He was late. He sighed again and put on an apologetic face before walking in.

All heads turned his way. Then, within half a second, there was a commotion of gasps, giggles, and whispering. The teacher shushed the class before walking to Yuki, who explained in a sorry tone that he took a wrong turn.

"Ok, it's fine. Just be more careful next time." the teacher said.

"Oi, sensei! I was late to your class on the first day for being late too! Why are you letting him off the hook?" complained a student loudly.

"Be quiet you!" the teacher roared. She then turned to Yuki, "You're Yuki Sohma, right?"

He nodded in response. "OK class, we have a new student, Yuki Sohma. Yuki tell us a little bit about yourself."

"Yes, sensei. I previously lived in Okinawa with my family, which is rather large. Before that I studied abroad, acting was one of the things I was instructed in. It was decided that I attend a theatrical school, and we ultimately chose Kaibera. It is very nice to meet you all", Yuki said courteously, bowing.

"Thank you. You may have seat next to Miss Honda. Tohru, raise your hand please." A timid hand waved, and Yuki smiled. _Bingo!_ This was perfect. He'd be able to charm her more easily if she was close.

Tohru began to feel her stomach do somersaults as the young man walked over to her. She was extremely nervous. He was the closest thing to royalty she had ever seen. She offered him a timid grin, causing him to smile a bit wider. He was about to say something when the teacher spoke again.

"Oh! And Mr. Sohma, your school tour guide, who will try to make you feel more at home will be...," the teacher looked at Tohru and Yuki said a silent _YES!_ inwardly, "...Motoko Arima." she finished changing her glance to a black haired girl with short, wavy hair and an excited expression. Yuki inwardly groaned. That had not been what he was expecting.

Throughout the class period, Yuki kept taking sideways glances at Tohru. She was rather pretty, it was a pity he had to kidnap her.

He went through his other two classes, History of Classical Theater and Literature of Modern and Classical Plays, rather quickly. Before he knew it, it was lunch time. He made his way to the back cafeteria line. Many of the people let him cut until he was just behind a girl at the register, frantically searching her pockets. He listened to her explain that she must have left her money in her dorm. He recognized that voice. Then it clicked, it was Miss Honda. Before the person behind the register could say something, Yuki spoke.

"Here, I think this will suffice", handing the cashier some money. Tohru blushed and began to protest. Yuki held up a palm, "No, please. A gentleman would never let a lady such as yourself go without a lunch." Yuki then paid for his lunch and walked away from the speechless girl.

1...2...3...

"WAIT!" Yuki turned around to face Tohru. She looked nice blushing, he thought vaguely before brushing the thought aside.

"I'll pay you back later today", she said embarrassedly. Yuki smiled sweetly.

"No that won't be necessary."

"But I have to pay you back somehow. How can I repay you?" Tohru asked, flustered.

"Well, you could grace me with your presence at lunch for my first day?" Yuki said blushing slightly, suddenly embarrassed himself. _Well, Uo and Hana aren't here because they're making up a test, so I guess it wouldn't hurt, _Tohru thought.

"OK" she agreed.

"YUKI!" said a flirtatious voice from behind them. It was Motoko. "Would you like to have lunch with my friends and me?"

Yuki smiled graciously before replying, "Oh, I'm sorry, but I must decline. Miss Honda here has already promised to eat lunch with me."

"Oh, well, that's OK, maybe next time" Motoko said with a forced grin.

As she watched the two head out of the cafeteria to eat outside, she glared. She was going to make Yuki hers, and she would destroy anyone in her way.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N

Yay! I updated rather quickly! I again kind of rushed through this one, so I'll have to look for errors. I'll fix them later...

Please review. It will be highly appreciated.

Ja!


	4. A Boy In A Garden

Disclaimer: I must sorrowfully admit I have no ownership to Fruits Basket.

Kitsundemon- I'm flattered. It means a lot to me knowing that you like my fic. I thought a lot about how to write it.

HelloKat- Thank you for reviewing again. I always look forward to hearing from you again. Your writing skills are something I look up to.

luvHaru7- Thanks for pointing that out. I'll fix it when I get the time.

Miyu-chan- Thank you! I'm glad you liked my fic. Yeah, I agree, AUs are fun to read. YUKIRUs ROCK!!!!!!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Within the Hidden Soul**

**Chapter 4: A Boy In A Garden**

II

II

II

II

II

II

II

Glares followed the oblivious figures of Tohru and Yuki. The two teenagers made their way to the back of the cafeteria, exiting to the school gardens.

They stood right outside the school building looking for a comfortable place to sit. The gardens were surprisingly empty, which was a shame because the well-trimmed hedges, red roses, and the fountain in the middle of a circular clearing gave a most calming effect. Tohru made a quick side-glance and saw Yuki's expression soften a bit.

Yuki offered to carry her tray ast hey wandered a bit through the various paths lined with hedges. Tohru had actually never stepped foot in the large expanses of the garden. She had vaguely known there was a garden, but most people at school were more concerned with the theatrical arts than the elegant beauty of nature. Tohru sighed contentedly. She would have to come here more often.

Now that she thought of it, this place was rather romantic. She stiffened at the thought. She began to feel a slight flush make its way to her cheeks. They were alone, about to eat lunch, in the privacy of a not-quite-abandoned garden. She really was a little slow...

Just as she was going to say something in hopes of returning to the cafeteria, Yuki pointed out a quaint little patch of soft grass underneath the shade of a graceful willow tree.

She followed him in nervous silence. Yuki inwardly grinned when he noticed her begin to blush at the realization that they were to be sitting alone in the garden. It was too perfect, really. He could easily kidnap her, but it was way to soon to take her. It would be a bit suspicious since half the school population had watched them leave together. But knowing it was this easy to lure her away from everyone eased his fears of being unable to complete his mission. Yet his guilty feelings were not calmed. Inside, he knew what he was doing was wrong, but he knew where his loyalties must lay in order for his survival. He knew failure led to an unpleasant, if not fatal, reward.

Yuki silently recounted the best and quickest method to kidnap her. He needed a method. Her trust in him would make thingsworlds easier. But how to gain that trust? Then he remembered a lesson he received at thirteen.

_"Yuki. I have noticed that since reaching puberty- Stop blushing, we all go through it!" Kazuma chuckled at Yuki's face of utter embarrassment. He continued, "Since reaching puberty, many a female has turned their heads when you pass."_

_"Which is rather annoying. I never get nothing more than giggles from hormone driven girls when I go out." Yuki muttered. Again Kazuma chuckled._

_"Well, this annoyance must be worked to your advantage!" Kazuma continued in an instructing tone, "You see, the best way to gain trust from an assignement of the opposite sex is to have them fall for you. Granted, they don't need to fall in love with you, just become extremely infatuated." He paused to make sure Yuki was paying attention. "But Yuki, in order to make your mission a success when using this particular method, you must make sure NOT to fall in love. Infatuations are easy to brush off, but love is a different story."_

_The master then proceeded to bend over to come eye level with Yuki. "Yet I need you to remember that being part of the circle of Juunishi agents does not mean that you are totally lost to love, and that here," he said pointing to Yuki's heart, "is where the humanity of all human beings lay."_

_Kazuma would be damned if he created another heartless monster. Another Akito. No, he would not make that mistake again._

_Kazuma stood up and regained his "instructor's" expression._

_"For tomorrow's lesson, we'll train you in the art of courtship. Yes, there is such a thing. Especially in the case of the Sohmas!" Kazuma grinned at Yuki's unwilling and disbelieving face. He continued,"Right now, we need to get you into today's lesson of defense and offense tactics. Today's weapon of choice....the sword!"_

Yuki grinned, this time it actually reached his face, as a feeling of victory came to him. He found his method.

As they reached the tree, Yuki handed her the tray and sat next to her.

"It seems we're the only ones here Ms. Honda." Yuki observed casually.

"Hai." Tohru said, her face down in hopes of hiding the blush on her cheeks. However, these attempts actually drew attention to herself. Yuki smiled, she was very pretty indeed.

Yuki pulled out a rose he had picked from the bushes while she was looking away a few moments ago. He presented it to her and gave a dashing smile. He chuckled good naturedly as she became more flustered.

"You look cute when you blush," he stated, leaning in to brush a fallen leaf out of her hair. She looked away as she felt his warm breath caress her cheek. She felt nervous at the closeness of their faces.

"Thank you," she said softly, still looking away. Changing the topic she asked,"Do you like gardens, Sohma-kun?"

Yuki leaned back on his elbows and he serenely looked around. "Yes, very much. I used to have my own garden. I would stay there for hours. It was my version of a secret base, I suppose."

Tohru relaxed a bitat seeing him talk about something he seemed to genuinely like. "Used to? What happened to it?" As soon as those words came from her mouth, she regretted them.

He looked down a bit sadly before saying, "Some family members felt that the activity didn't have enough dignity to it," he paused, "What about you? What do you enjoy doing?"

"Well, I enjoy spending time with my friends. I'll have to introduce you to them sometime," she said, smiling. "I like spending quality time with people. It's nice knowing you can share your thoughts with others, you know?"

Yuki just smiled in response.

The bell suddenly rang. Yuki quickly stood up and helped Tohru. He took her tray, and offered his arm.

They parted ways in the hall, but not before Yuki took her hand and kissed it in front of a crowd of jealous girls.

Yuki left a partly confused Tohru behind as he headed toward his next class.

"Class, for this semester we will be focusing on Shakespeare. The first play we will study will be _Romeo and Juliet,_" the teacher droned.

Yuki took up his pen, ready to take notes. He sighed in quiet contentment. Shakespeare, he liked Shakespeare. He relaxed in his chair and smiled for what seemed the tenth time that day. A couple seconds later, quiet giggles erupted from the giddy teenage girls in class, and Yuki forced himself to look more serious for the sake of the rest of the class.

It was going to be a long day.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N

Sorry for the long delay. I was kind of busy with finals and Christmas. I re-read some of the manga and watched the anime again, and inspiration hit me! My Yukiru-lovingness (that's a word I made up) was rejuvenated. Thank you to Kiki for pointing that out! I fixed it.

Anyways, this chapter presents some new questions concerning Kazuma, but not to fear! All will be answered in time. Tohru has a rocky road ahead of her, too!

Once again please review. Comments and constructive criticisms are appreciated!

Ja!

S.B. Kisses


	5. Garden of Thoughts

Disclaimer: Fruits Basket is owned by Natsuki Takaya and her associates. Please don't sue!

II

II  
II

II

HelloKat- Thanks for reviewing again! Your input is always appreciated! Yeah, Yuki's definitely moving fast, but don't worry. Things_ might _slow down a bit in future chapters! Maybe...

kiki- It would be cute if Yuki was Romeo and Tohru was Juliette, but I decided against putting them in a play. But you will see the topic come up again in later chapters. Oh, and thanks for pointing that out! I fixed it!

miyu-chan- I'm flattered! I'm trying to make them longer, but it's kind of hard, so bear with me... I'm really trying.

kitsunedemon- That's okay. I understand. Better late than never! That's why you'll have to excuse the late update. Hehehe...

II

II

II

II

**Within The Hidden Soul**

**Chapter 5: Garden of Thoughts**

The school was obsessed. After only a week and a half, Yuki was the fantasy of half the school, maybe more than three-fourths if you included the part of the male population. And within this time period, Tohru was the envy and hate of the Sohma-obsessors. At the head of this massive group of admirers was Motoko Arima, the self-proclaimed President of the unofficial Prince Yuki Fan club. It was with the belief that Tohru Honda was a conniving witch who wanted to tear Yuki's heart from his chest and put into a blender that Motoko Arima took it upon herself to put Ms. Honda in her place, or, at the very least, to make her life very miserable indeed.

Motoko had spied on her beloved for hours at a time, devoting her time and effort to keeping him under her guarded watch. With this duty, Motoko came upon a most unusual observation. The Prince, as many liked to call him, was seemingly always near the evil Tohru Honda. He was the most courteous towards her; opening doors, carrying books, even eating lunch with her and her equally evil friends, a gangster and a queen of darkness. Motoko had lost sleep pondering his motives. Then it struck her, Tohru was _stalking _him! Not only that, she was _forcing _him to be her personal slave!

As the President of the Yuki Fan club, she immediately called a meeting with the three other club representatives.

_Subject of the meeting: Protect the Prince!_

_Location: Empty Classroom_

Rapping her grapple on her desk, Motoko adjourned the meeting while effectively waking up the sleepy representatives. "Please sit upright ladies! This meeting is of the utmost importance in regard to our beloved's safety!" she barked.

"Well, excuse us, but it is," representative number one paused to look at her watch, "about 2 in the morning!"

"I wouldn't have woken you up if I didn't have something important to relate to you! I am well aware that we are losing beauty sleep, and may not be able to look our best for Yuki in the morning, but it is necessary!"

At her words, the representatives began to whip out skin products and facial creams.

"What do you all think you're doing!" the President shrieked.

"Well, this will help enhance our facial features in the morning. We won't look tired at all!" piped representative number 3.

"Hand some over then," exclaimed Motoko, grabbing a jar. After all had applied some green goop to their faces, they commenced with their meeting.

"I have come to a most startling discovery. Under my close watch, I believe I am able to confirm that Tohru Honda, class 2-B, is stalking and forcing our beautiful Prince to be her servant!" The representatives gasped in horror, or at least attempted too for their pore cleansing masks had hardened. Motoko continued, "As the leaders of the Prince Yuki Club, we must ensure that no woman break Yuki's heart or treat him unjustly. So in response to this event, I have come up with a plan. Ladies, if you will please look at the board."

Scrawled in neat handwriting with the occasional heart around it was a plan.

---

Operation: Yee Ugly Kook Is Irking Sexy Sweet Enticing Xylitolic Yuki AKA YUKI-IS-SEXY

Mission: Keep Honda away from the Prince.

Plan: -

Step 1: Warn Honda. Send note telling her to stay away.

Step 2: If she does not heed, begin to give due punishment i.e. harsh treatment, etc.

---

After reading what was written, representative two was assigned the laborious task of somehow delivering the note to Tohru, and the meeting began to close.

"At 2:45, the meeting is-" the door opened, revealing a very disheveled janitor who seemed to have woken up from the noise made by the meeting. Upon seeing green faced, wild-haired beings, the janitor ran out and disappeared just as quickly as he appeared, screaming incoherently about Martians. After such an episode, the girls quickly gathered their things and left, forgetting all formalities of a meeting and quickly headed for their dorms.

_The Next Morning_

Representative number two carefully slid a note into locker number 546 and crept away just as the bell rang and swarms of students ran to their lockers.

She watched from a corner as Tohru walked to her locker, the Prince chatting politely next to her. She watched as Tohru pulled out a note. As she saw her read the note carefully, representative #2 walked away, feeling that she had finished a job well done.

"What is it Ms. Honda," Yuki asked curiously. He leaned in over her shoulder, his face inches from hers.

"Oh, it's just a note from Uo, she was wondering if I wanted to go to town this tomorrow with her and Saki!" Tohru beamed as she held the note for him to read.

"I see, that sounds like fun," he replied, smiling.

"Do you want to come? We can show you around. We haven't really been able to anywhere lately, but tomorrow is a Saturday and is the perfect chance to relax don't you think?"

"That sounds like fun. I think I'll go." With that, the two of them walked away to their separate classes, leaving locker number 544 behind them.

A teenage boy walked up to a locker nearby, opened it, and read a letter he found inside. The letter reads as follows:

If you don't stop stalking Yuki the Prince Yuki Fan club will make your life a living hell. You must

a) stop staring at him, b) stop attempting to flirt with him, and c) stop this incessant obsessiveness

of Yuki! You have been warned.

The boy read the note incredulously, his bangs covering his eyes. "Damn, how did they know?" he wondered aloud, as he crumpled the note and threw it in the nearest trashcan.

Meanwhile, Motoko was secretly meeting representative 2 somewhere behind a trashcan.

"Did you give the note," the president whispered from behind the large metal can as people passed through the hallway.

"Yes, ma'am. Mission accomplished," replied representative 2, saluting to what onlookers thought to be a plain garbage can.

"You fool. Try to be more discrete. People are getting suspicious!" Motoko whispered harshly as representative 2 received mixed stares and glares, along with people making circles in the air next to their ear.

"Oh, sorry."

"Well, phase one has been completed, we'll just have to observe to see what Ms. Honda does now," Motoko said, drawing out Tohru's last name in a malicious drawl.

"Yes ma'am!" said representative 2, again saluting.

"Will you cut that out!"

"Oops, sorry. My dad's in the military. It's a habit." Both girls then proceeded to unsuccessfully sneak into their respective classes and receiving detentions for tardiness.

-------------------------------------------------------------------

Yuki felt satisfied as he emerged from class. Shakespeare was his favorite thing to study. When he studied abroad, his various instructors all had one thing in common- they were all Shakespeare fanatics. It was true he was a bright student, but he understood this material more than most things in his life. He understood it better than he did himself, his family...

Shaking off the thoughts that would inevitably lead him into a depressing state, Yuki thought of his current success.

A day spent with Tohru and her friends. Granted, it wasn't a day spent alone with her, but it was one with her nonetheless. He was still puzzled though. He was spending more time with her than anyone else and yet she showed no sign of romantic interest. _Yet, _Yuki added. After much debating with himself, Yuki had decided on being the more subtle polite-friend-who-showed-the-occasional-interest-in-her type.

Soon after picking this approach, he discovered his mistake. Tohru could be wise, but she was a little dense when it came to romance. Being subtle was not the best choice. Maybe polite gestures weren't enough...

His thoughts were interrupted, however, by a loud whisper.

"....YUKI-IS-SEXY."

Just around a corner, representatives 1-3 were huddled discussing their supposed success in delivering the letter.

"Did you give the note," asked one of the girls.

"Yep, and before anyone saw me deliver it, too."

"Okay, part one completed of YUKI-IS-SEXY."

At the last statement, Yuki had accidentally walked in on their conversation. His eyes reduced to dots as they turned around and stared at him, wondering if Yuki had heard anything.

"Um...excuse me ladies," Yuki said as he scurried away, hoping to escape his crazed fans before they snapped out of their drooling dazes.

"Do you think he heard anything?"

"No, at least I hope."

_Well, at least they didn't say 'Yuki is pretty',_ he thought as he firmly shut his dorm door behind him, completely oblivious to the plan being hatched by his rabid fan club. He sighed contentedly, lying down on his bed as tactics, methods, and plans swirled through his head.

-------------------------------------------

Saturday morning greeted the sleepy headed students of Kaibera with sun, warmth, and the picture of perfection.

...Or so the students wished.

Instead they awoke to the peal of thunder and pitter-patter of rain. Cold winds blew and dark clouds lay looming in the sky. Visions of frolicking in fields of flowers and the new outfits they had bought vanished from the minds of many a teenage girl, while visions of girls in mini skirts and tank tops dissolved into oblivion as boys groaned looking out the window. Except for one boy, who groaned all for the sake of a possibly ruined appointment.

Yuki looked ominously from his window, which gave nothing more to look at except an empty lot and the dreary sky.

_I guess I could ask her and her friends to play cards..._ thought a very glum prince. How was he supposed to woo a girl if people and the weather were against it?

_No_ he thought, he'd gone to far, endured too much to lose now. It had taken training and skill, but he had finally reached some worth to someone. He couldn't let Akito down, no mater how much he hated what he did. He couldn't shame the family, he couldn't let shihan down. Acceptance had cost him dearly... He had gained it, but in the process, lost all respect for himself.

Yuki looked down at his hands. He had prepared himself for years. But for what? To soil his hands, to soil his soul, to soil his hands? The thoughts that he had shaken off just yesterday came flooding back. What did his family need secret agents for? What did they need a black market business for? To support their empire? _What a load of bullshit,_ Yuki thought bitterly. There had to be something else...

Was their business so important that they needed to take nine-year-old children, or in his case five-year-old children, and make them their henchmen?

It was said by family members to be grateful for their position. They were blessed, they were _chosen_. Supposedly even special. They were given the finest education in everything essential to function normally. Like Math, Literature, History; all of it at an advanced level. Given instruction in every aspect, no matter how small, that may be needed in their line of work. Acting, martial arts, dueling, business... The dirtier things were saved until the teenage years. Blackmail, kidnap, stealth... even murder.

Yuki, still staring at his hands, suddenly punched the nearest wall, leaving a gaping hole. Yuki vaguely noticed that his hand was bleeding, but right he didn't care. He was... scared. Not angry. Frustration, yes. But anger, no. He had ceased to let rage completely take him at a young age. He saw what anger did to people. It ruined his parents, and because of that, it ruined him too.

He snorted at the thought of what his 'lovely' fans would think of a frustrated, messy, bleeding Yuki. Perfection was something people thought they found in him, but the truth was that he wasn't perfect at all. He was dirty and loathful.

He thought of his fellow agents, all of them cousins. He wanted them out, away from here. Away from torment and torture. Yuki slumped back into his bed.

Accompanying another loud crash of thunder was the sound of light knocking on a door. He sat up and quickly got out of bed, slightly unaware that he was still in his pajamas, which consisted of faded baggy cotton pants and a matching not-quite-buttoned-up long-sleeved shirt.

There stood the ever pristine figure of dun dun dun Hatori.

"Hatori," was all he could manage to utter at the surprise. From what he learned, a visit from Hatori was nothing good. In fact it could only mean one thing...

"Yuki, how are things going," the doctor asked, stepping into the room. Yuki stepped aside as he brushed past him. Yuki shut the door and then made sure it was locked.

"Going smoothly," he lied in response, "What are you doing here?"

"You're bleeding," the older man stated, ignoring the question. Hatori put his suitcase on the bed and pulled out his medicine kit. Yuki wordlessly let Hatori clean and bandage his hand before questioning him of his motives.

"I simply came here to give you a check up," Hatori stated professionally. Yuki sighed in relief. Hatori hesitated before saying, "And to bring you news," his voice faltered and lost its professional air.

"What news, Hatori," Yuki cautiously asked.

"Well, you're going to have a visitor next Saturday," Hatori couldn't look Yuki in the eye.

"Who," Yuki's voice was barely a whisper now.

"Akito."

**To be continued...**

II

II

II

II

II

II

Sorry for the cliff hanger. I know I went a bit angsty towards the end. I was trying to keep the beginning light because of the heavier things that were going to be addresses.

If anyone remembers the names of the reps in the fan club, I would appreciate it if you could gently remind me. And I know that the name is Motoko Minanagawa, not Arima. I had a temporary lapse of memory, but it was too late to change by the time I posted it in one of the earlier chapters, so I've decided to stick with that name.

When I write about the fan club, I find them as eccentric, obsessive, and completely silly as I try to portray them. Even if I don't really like them, I love writing them. They're just so over the top and so much fun to write.

As for Hatori. I find him so sexy! I know he's a little somber, but I hope to write about him later and show his history with Yuki in this story. Out of all the Juunishi agents, Hatori is the one he has worked most closely with, at least in this story and I hope to elaborate on that, too.

Excuse my pathetic attempts at acrostics. I know it was kind of pathetic... Oh and xylitol is a sugar-like substance. Yeah, I know. I suck at acrostics.

This is my first stab at something even resembling humor. To say the least, I failed miserably. I fell into the angst trap again... But don't worry. There's more Motoko madness later! Oh, and sorry to the Tohru fans, I just tried to portray her as Motoko would think.

I felt like making a change, so I put it partly in Motoko's view. I'm not sure, but I think my writing style changes slightly. For good or bad, I'm not sure.

Oh, I have to apologize for the late update. I got kind of busy with school... sweat drop. Sorry....

To make up for it, I've already started the next chapter.

As always, please read and review. Comments and constructive criticisms would be highly appreciated!

Ja ne!

S.B. Kisses


	6. Thoughts of the Devil

Disclaimer: I don't own. Fruits Basket is the brain child of Natsuki Takaya. I make no money off this so please don't sue!

I Like Pie- Gracias for the review!

Bradybunch4529- Thank you for the kind words. It's reviews like these that keep me going. I'm glad to know the descriptions are emotional. Thanks!

yi wen 1776-  /blushes/ Thank you! Okay, now to answer your questions. We find that Akito is a woman in chapter 97. Fruits Basket is still in progress and Natsuki Takaya is continually writing new Fruits Basket chapters I believe per month in the Japanese magazine _Hana to Yume_. I think that there are 18 volumes so far, and the sixteenth volume is already out in Japan. Hope these help!

Animefreakkagome- Thanks. Hope you like this chapter!

Chaan- Thank you! YUKIRU FOREVER N' EVER!

Sahrah Marmalade- Thanks! I'll try to keep this fic up to everybody's expectations.

HelloKat- Aah, my beloved reviewer! I always look forward to hearing from you. I agree Yuki is yum! The green goob and wild hair came from an experience I had with my mother. Let's just say she's not a morning person. Oh, and I'm currently working on weaving my lovely Hatori in the story! My sad, sad seahorse. Um... I mean dragon. Thanks for reviewing! Hope to hear from you in the next chapter!

kitsunendemon- Donkeshen! Yes, I have to admit, I love Kureno, too! Top 3 favorite Sohma men: Hatori, Yuki (of course), and Kureno. Funny how all the really mysterious guys catch my attention... Oh, but Kagura is my favorite Sohma girl. Scary how things work, huh?

Darkest Aphelion- Yes, I must sorrowfully admit that I'm not very good at checking for mistakes. I'm currently revising this whole fic, looking for little mistakes and such. I finally decided to get off my lazy arse and fix things. Hehehe. The Kazuma girl lessons came from an idea I got after COMPLETELY flat out embarrassing myself in front of this guy. I really wanted lessons on being smoother in front of the male population... Well, we can dream right?

A/N Thank you to all who gave me the names of the reps. It was highly appreciated. (Bows in thanks.)

-

**Within The Hidden Soul**

**Chapter 6: Thoughts of the Devil**

II

II

II

II

Hatori had left Yuki's dorm two hours ago, and he had left him in a terrible state at that.

Yuki was not going to be able to take the stress, not with the added burden of a mission. As a doctor, Hatori knew what he was talking about. As a chosen Juunishi, he had attended one of the top medical schools in the world. As a family member, he knew a loved one under stress when he saw one.

Guilt filtered into his conscience. This event may turn into de ja vu for them all. Flashes of a crumpled boy on the floor of a dim room and the remembrance of the smell of fresh blood came to his mind.

Hatori clenched his jaw; it was decided. He and Kazuma were going to have a talk.

-

Whenever despair or hopelessness used to fill Yuki as a young boy, he used to do one of two things:

a. sneak out to his secret base and stay there as long as he dared

or

b. look out his window and gaze out at the soothing scenery for a bit .

Since he had neither a window with pleasant scenery (his window looked out into an empty lot) or a secret base, Yuki did what any other teenage boy would do, flop down on his bead and yell into his pillow. After yelling for quite sometime, he became too tired to continue and settled for gazing at his ceiling. Yuki wasn't angry. No, he was just stressed, worried, and on the brink of insanity.

Not many things can make a prince lose his cool, but there are definite exceptions. For example, if there was a much more powerful person coming to meet him. A person that can make or break him. A great king.

And this is what was plaguing the young man as he stared listlessly at his ceiling. He was having a visitor tomorrow, but not just any visitor. You would never call a god, or someone close to it, 'just a visitor'. You would get down on one knee, bow your head and say "My lord" or if you were _slightly_ closer you would say that person's name with the utmost respect. Not like how he said Mayu-sensei to his teacher or Arima-san to the girl who was showing him around. It was more like... Akito-sama.

The same Akito who took his garden away from him, who forced him into the Jyuunishi circle of agents, the one who stood as the head of the Sohma Family and its corporations.

Why was he coming to visit? Did he think Yuki was going to fail? Did he want to check on his progress? He then began to feel guilty. Tohru did respond to his light flirting, but she seemed to be holding back.

Yuki didn't understand. He thought he was pacing himself well enough. He had been doing little things like opening doors and carrying books for Tohru. He even tried to endear himself to her friends, Uo and Hana, which did not work as he had thought. They were suspicious of him, that was for sure. But despite his efforts, Tohru was a bit oblivious.

But then his mind snapped back to what would be happening Saturday. Akito, the man who provided Yuki's grief and Yuki's terror, would come. Whether he would condone Yuki or condemn him was the judgment left to be found. Until then, Yuki would have to wait.

-

A thin, frail figure lazily held his arm out as a bird fluttered down and landed on his pale finger. Sitting patiently nearby was another figure, bowing down in a pleading gesture.

Kazuma was inside the Master's room, begging in Yuki's defense. Though Kazuma hadn't seen the boy in two years, he felt he had to intervene, especially after talking to Hatori about Yuki's possible mental turmoil affecting his health.

Kazuma was close to all his students, but there were a couple who he felt especially responsible for. One being Kyo, a fiery boy whose spirit shined through the grief the world had inflicted on him, and the other being Yuki. Yuki, who was quiet and whose spirit seemed to be slowly dying. At one point, Yuki's spirit was finally able to glow radiantly under Kazuma's guidance. But maybe the brightness was too much for those who were forever hidden in the darkness to take. Because after ten years of training him, Yuki was taken from his grasp and thrown into the world as a student studying abroad.

Sometimes Kazuma wondered if it was right of him to try to instruct Yuki in morals of the heart. To try to build him into a person who could be proud of himself. It was for this reason, after all, why Yuki was taken from his grasp. Kazuma had supposedly lost his touch and had become an 'improper' teacher, at least that was what Akito had said.

He had, indeed, taught two conflicting subjects to the young boy. One being deceit and treachery, the other being honesty to the heart and humanity. It was a contradiction in all ways, but it was still a necessity.

Kazuma tried to keep his face from distorting into an expression of disgust as he watched Akito. He had trained the young Akito. He taught him fighting, business, and everything having to do with running an empire But he had made a deathly mistake. He taught all the components for a good leader, a good agent, but not the components for a good person. He had created the perfect monster. A person who believed that the end justified the means.

Now, he was begging Akito to leave Yuki to finish his mission in peace. Akito terrified Yuki to the point of utter madness. But who could blame him? Akito had tortured him physically and mentally. He had taken an already miserable little boy, forsaken by his own family, and turned him into a truly dejected child.

And just after Yuki was taken from his care, it was rumored Akito had tried to 'discipline' Yuki and empty his mind of the silly little ideals of love he had floating in his mind. No one except Hatori saw Yuki leave a few months later for the airport.

Who knew what he would do to the teenager now? And if there was such a time when Yuki didn't need distractions, it was now. There were times when he wished and prayed to kami that they could get themselves out of this mess. All of them. Out of the web of lies. But the bottom line was that they couldn't, and he would help any way he could to at least ease the burden of a mission. It was with this thought that he spoke.

"Akito-sama? May I please be granted permission to finish" Kazuma spoke tentatively.

"Might as well" the head said uncaringly.

"As I was saying, Yuki needs no distraction and he shouldn't be.. um.." he paused"dazzled by your presence this early in his mission."

"Early? It's been two weeks! I thought you said the boy was good" Akito suddenly exclaimed"If he had finished earlier, he could be here and keep me company" Akito whined childishly.

"You must keep in mind, my lord, that this is his first mission, and" he added gently"rather young. He isn't as experienced as Kureno, Shigure, Ayame, or Hatori yet. He's still learning."

"He's been learning since he was five. That's longer than most by four years" he responded coolly.

"Please, Akito, be understanding" Kazuma's voice sounding somewhat urgent. Akito, who had suddenly calmed down, sat back.

"Of course I will be" he said.

"Then you will not visit him" Kazuma asked hopefully.

"I said I would be understanding, I said nothing of not visiting" he took a moment to enjoy Kazuma's crestfallen face"but don't worry, I only intend to pay a visit to see if his living conditions are suitable enough." He paused"I won't hurt our most promising agent, our little mouse" Akito said in a soothing voice that only made Kazuma's skin crawl. "Now leave me in peace. I need my rest."

Kazuma gingerly stood up, his legs felt jelly-like after sitting on them for so long. As Kazuma was about to leave Akito spoke softly, his face looking out a window.

"Oh, and Kazuma" Akito began"Tell Hatori to mind his own business. If he has any concerns, tell him to come to me, not to anyone else."

For a moment Kazuma was speechless. "Yes, Akito-sama" he finally managed to utter before stepping out into the hall. The only hope that clung to Kazuma now was that Akito would keep his promise, which was a very thin hope indeed.

-

Tohru was worried. Yuki hadn't come out of his room all weekend. She had been waiting anxiously to apologize for their ruined plans. Though she had only known him for two weeks, he became somewhat endeared to her. He was very pleasant and easy to be around, but she couldn't help but feel that there was something more to his simplistic demeanor, something more complex.

She could not help but feel that maybe the two of them had the potential to be more complex as well.

Horrified at the thought, Tohru uttered a gomen and bowed to nothing in particular. She needed to get that apology out, perhaps maybe to apologize to herself for not letting her indulge in such things. But the bottom line was Yuki was a friend, and he saw her as such in return. Nothing more.

Yet, the intensity of that gaze when he looked her in the eyes the first day he arrived was so _captivating_. So mysterious that she wanted to unravel all secrets binding him. The thought of the look sent an odd sensation in the pit of her stomach, something that made her catch her breath.

Since that time, however, his eyes held a guarded look, a cool concentration was apparent behind them. And since that time a somewhat awkward, melancholied friendship fell between the prince and the commoner.

Yet he always managed to confused her. At times he acted polite, but others he acted...different. Bordering romantic. She sensed something almost desperate underneath these flourishing gestures. Then he would lapse into his polite prince-like self. Well, maybe self isn't the best word to use. She wasn't sure if this was truly Yuki. 'Mask' that's a much better word to use.

In the end, their relationship was full of paradoxes. It was full of "yet"'s and "but"'s. Brimming with "maybe"'s and "possibly"'s.

Tohru let out a long sigh. _Okaasan, why are boys so confusing?_

Tohru didn't realize that Yuki had purposely skipped Kazuma's lesson on "How To Not Confuse Girls".

The next day, the lunch bell rang and still no sign of Yuki. Tuesday passed with the same results. With Wednesday came the long awaited arrival of the Prince to school.

Yuki was swarmed by his concerned admirers, many of which offering thermoses of hot soup. Yuki smiled warily at them and graciously declined their offers of "personal check ups".

At lunch, Tohru briskly made her way to Yuki at their usual table, but not before being stopped by a certain Yuki-crazy cluster.

"Where do you think you're going" asked the harsh voice of Motoko.

"Yeah, where do you think you're going" repeated Minami.

"To go eat lunch with my friends. Why do you ask" questioned Tohru, completely unaware of how quiet the cafeteria became.

"'Why do you ask'" mimicked Mio in a high pitched voice"You know very well why"

"I'm sorry, but I really don't. So if you'll excuse me" Tohru tried to get past them so she could talk Yuki, but to no avail. They blocked her from leaving.

"Um...I kind of need to talk to Yuki-kun" Tohru timidly said, still trying to get around them.

"What did you just say? What gives you the right to call our dear prince by his FIRST NAME" Motoko shrieked. The cafeteria was dead silent.

"Because she's my close friend. When you care about someone, you call them by their first name, right Tohru-kun" said a quiet voice behind Motoko. Tohru gaped at the person to whom the voice belonged. _He said my first name._ Tohru's heart began to beat faster. Yuki looked at her directly in the eyes. Her breath caught in her throat. That gaze, she'd seen that gaze before. That unguarded, intense gaze. He almost seemed surprised by the words that came from his lips. After a brief pause, he continued"Now if you'll please excuse us, I think Tohru would like to leave now." Gently taking Tohru's free hand, he led her through the silent cafeteria to their table.

Uo and Hana were already there.

"Well done. I didn't think you had it in you" Uo said approvingly.

"Yes, I must agree with Arisa" Hana's soft voice commented.

"Well, those girls are rather, um, interesting. They'll back off with the right words" Yuki tiredly stated, sitting himself down, the cafeteria now buzzing loudly.

"We weren't talking about that part" Uo snorted.

"Thank you, Yuki" Tohru said, her eyes resting on her hands folded neatly in front of her as she blushed furiously.

"It was nothing" Yuki said, finding he couldn't lift his gaze from his shoes to even glance at her.

-

The week slowly past, and Tohru couldn't help but notice that Yuki had become more wary and tired. After Wednesday's little scenario, the two of them had barely talked due to the renewed determination of the Prince Yuki Fan club. However, a girl's concern and curiosity can only be curbed for so long. Tohru could not bring herself to ask Yuki why he was absent or why he looked so depressed.

Yuki was a walking zombie, passing from class to class with a glazed over look. In addition, he seemed more pallid and fatigued. She wasn't the only one to notice either. Teachers had taken Yuki aside and asked him about his current condition, and to each he had fervently declared his strength to continue with class. Girls left thermoses stacked in front of his dorm, while the guys discreetly cough, cough, knitted sweaters, cough for him cough.

Friday came, dragging its feet to greet an extremely stressed young man. After school Saturday, Akito had arranged to meet Yuki in his dorm...alone.

Visions of the past flicked past Yuki's eyes. His mind was completely occupied with thoughts of the terror to come. So much so that he did not hear the final bell ring in his last class. It was a few minutes before the teacher finally came over to Yuki and gently shook him from his daydreams.

"Yuki, the bell rang three minutes ago" the teacher tapped him on the shoulder"Go to your dorm and get some rest."

Yuki snapped to attention"Ah, sorry." He hurriedly gathered his materials and made a hasty retreat. The teen let out an exasperated sigh. He could not let this whole Akito thing ruin his concentration. This mission should have been a breeze. A picture of a certain brunette obscured his thoughts, her hair fluttering in the breeze as she smiled somewhat seductively at him. Her skirt teasing him as it flapped in the wind...

AAAAGH! No, he could not possibly think this way. Tohru was too nice to be thought of in such a disrespectful manner. Hold on! Too nice? Had he already formed an opinion of her? A positive one at that? Wait! Did he just say her name? Not good. Sure, he was supposed to say her name in public. That was the plan, to get her to think he liked her. But he wasn't supposed to be calling her by her name in HIS THOUGHTS! That suggested a real closeness.

But wasn't he close to her? Didn't he genuinely think she was a good person? _Only on the outside. There's nothing really there, _he tried to convince himself. He mentally slapped himself. As he tried to convince himself, his thoughts redirected themselves back to a smiling blue-eyed girl...

Tohru had been watching Yuki since he left his last class. He looked confused. She was slowly gathering her courage to go up and talk to him. It was really never that hard to talk to him before, so what was different now? _Well, he seems pretty down. I'm just afraid to intrude on his privacy,_ Tohru said to herself in a reassuring tone. The reassurance kind of lost its touch when she felt herself blush at the sight of him.

She watched as Yuki entered his dorm, and she berated herself for waiting so long to talk to him. Tohru nervously tugged at her thin uniform shirt. She waited a few minutes before forcing her hand out to knock on his door.

"Hold on a second" yelled a voice from inside. She waited patiently as the door, listening to the bustling footsteps and the sounds of the door unlocking. Yuki opened the door, a look of genuine surprise gracing his features. It took Tohru a second before she realized that he had his school shirt half open, revealing a toned chest...

Tohru ducked her head and bowed, blushing furiously. "I'm sorry! If I've disturbed you in any way, please tell me so that I may leave right away"

"Oh, it's alright, I was just cleaning up a bit. Please come in, I'll go get some drinks from the fridge" Yuki opened the door wider as to let her in through the narrow, short hallway leading to his room. Tohru stepped in, trying to get past Yuki. Like I said, it was a narrow hallway.

"Um, sorry Yuki" she exclaimed as she bumped into his chest, her head briefly resting underneath his chin. She pressed herself against the opposite wall, getting around the young man and blushing furiously all the same.

When they finally maneuvered themselves out of the awkward situation, Yuki shut the door a grabbed some sodas from his fridge. Tohru seated herself on the edge of his bed, as he handed her a can of coke.

Yuki warily pulled up a chair and sat opposite of her. He looked out his window to see menacing gray clouds cover the sun. _What wonderful weather are we going to have for Akito's visit_, Yuki thought sarcastically.

"This is a pleasant surprise. What brings you here" Yuki politely asked, turning his head to face her. Tohru opened her soda before responding.

"W-well, Yuki-kun hasn't been acting like himself lately. So I just wanted to drop by and ask if there's anything wrong" Tohru managed to blurt out.

Yuki was silent for a second. "No, nothing's wrong" he lied. "I'm just under some stress. I'm having an important visitor tomorrow after school, the head of our family" Yuki said, sighing. He let out a shaky laugh"Silly, huh? Getting worked up over a silly little visit."

Tohru raised her eyes from her lap and looked at Yuki. "No, I don't think it's silly at all. If Yuki-kun feels this is something worth getting stressed out over, it must not be silly." Yuki merely smiled. "Was this also the reason you were absent"

"Yes, I have to admit that as a young child, I was very sickly and fragile. Sometimes under stress, I relapse into a similar state" Yuki paused to meet Tohru's worried expression before hastily adding"But I'm fine now."

Before she could say something, a roll of thunder crashed and the lights blacked out. Tohru let out a scream, jumping up and spilling the soda on her blouse. She tripped over a stool and topped off her misfortunes by falling to the ground.

"Are you alright" Yuki exclaimed, jumping up in concern, trying to find her in the dim lighting. The lights kicked back on, the back-up generator providing power. Yuki looked down to see Tohru sprawled on the ground.

"Oh, sorry. I fell" she glanced at down at her shirt. "Oh, no! I spilled on myself" she said in dismay. Yuki looked away, realizing that the soda made her blouse rather transparent and clingy.

Still looking away, Yuki offered to let her borrow one of his shirt. She agreed, promising to return it to him as soon as possible. After changing in his bathroom, she laid down her own shirt next to his bed.

Yuki smiled inwardly. She looked funny, wearing his oversized shirt on her tiny body.

"I'm such a klutz. I'll wash your shirt and give it back tomorrow."

"That's okay, keep it as long as you need" Yuki said, smiling. He didn't seem as tense. Tohru relaxed a bit at his expression, but she couldn't help but notice the flush in his cheeks. She got up and put her hand on his forehead, leaning in to look at him. Yuki was surprised by this gesture.

"Hmmm, that's funny. You don't seem to have a fever, but your face is a bit red" she said, trying to comprehend the reason behind it. Yuki was very glad that she didn't identify this as a symptom of embarrassment. She continued"Maybe you've been over-exerting yourself. I think you should get some bed rest now" Tohru took Yuki by the arm and gently laid him on his bed, despite his protests. She tucked him in and gave instructions of laying very still. Tohru then sat down again next to his lying figure. "Ano, Yuki-kun."

"Hmmm" Yuki responded, his face staring out the window next to his bed.

"I just wanted to say that no matter how important this person visiting you may be, that you are also important. My Okaasan once said that each person is important because they were chosen to come to this earth and do something. Whether it be solving world hunger or as simple as loving another. So Yuki-kun should take good care of himself because there might be a problem that needs you to fix it or a person out there that needs you to love them" she paused, and smiled.

"Do you think of you mother a lot" Yuki asked, Tohru's words sinking in.

"Yes, my Okaasan is one of the wisest people I know" Tohru said happily.

"It must be hard, then, knowing that she's gone" Yuki quietly observed, thinking about how his own mother abandoned him.

"Y-yes. Ano, Yuki? How did you know my mom's dead? I don't recall telling you" Tohru said, throwing a curious glance at him.

"Oh, well, Uo and Hana told me" Yuki hastily lied. He had slipped, he wasn't supposed to know things like that.

"Oh" was all Tohru was able to utter. They stayed in silence for a bit before Tohru stood up. "I think I should be going, it getting dark" she said, gesturing toward the dimming sky.

"Okay, thank you for visiting. I'll keep your advice in mind" Yuki smiled gently, beginning to get up on his own.

"Oh, no! I said to stay still. I can show myself out" Tohru said, putting her hand lightly to his chest to push him down.

Tohru walked out, closing the door behind her. she was very puzzled. The only people that knew her mother was dead was Uo and Hana, and she had sworn them to secrecy. Tohru shrugged the thought off. She couldn't handle these confusing thoughts at the moment because she was already busy with the confusing matters of the heart.

Yuki laid still. He really was exhausted. Even if it was pretty early, the dark sky combined with his fatigue helped to pull him towards a slumber filled with dreams of both hope and despair while Tohru's rumpled blouse lay on the floor next to the bed forgotten.

**To be continued...**

II

II

II

II

II

-

Phew! That was long!

I feel like crap. I got up this morning with the worst sore throat and runny nose. I hate being sick, but then again who doesn't? Not only that, I have tests all next week! Bleh! The next update might take a few weeks, but not to fear! I've already outlined the next chapter and written a scene.

Anyways, I wonder what Hatori's up to... Hmmm, guess you'll have to wait and see.

Hehehe, the part about "How To Not Confuse Girls" was just a parody of the infamous Kazuma girl lessons. Makes you wonder where he learned it from... (sweatdrop)

In the next chapter: the long awaited appearance of Akito!

Well, as always, comments and constructive criticisms are always valued!

Ja!

S.B. Kisses


	7. The Devil's Fool

Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket. Now repeat it. Go on, say "S.B. Kisses does not own Fruits Basket." Okay, got that in your head? Good.

elena- OOOH! I'm sorry! I couldn't update soon. I came down with the flu, had tests left and right, plus a research paper. I know, excuses, excuses! So let's get on with the show!

HelloKat- Yay! I got a review from my favorite writer! YAY! Thanks for the input, it's always highly appreciated! I loved your latest chapters from _Seasons of Sorrow _fic! Yeah, the Akito scene(s) will not be pretty... so brace yourself.

catgirlversion3.0otakufan- Thank you for reviewing twice! Reviews are always welcome. About the lemon thing, well I'm not exactly comfortable about writing lemon, but I'll keep your request in mind because viewer input is always very important to me.

Sahrah Marmlade- Oh, you make me blush! Thanks for the compliment! I'll try not to disappoint!

yi wen1776- You're welcome! Feel free to ask me questions and I'll try to answer them to the best of my knowledge. Yay! I'm glad to find another Yukiru fan out there! Welcome to the circle! LOL.

RJunkie- Thank you! I was wondering if you coul point out my honorifics mistakes so I can fix them. My Japanese is extremely limited and somewhat naive. I kind of am clueless when it comes to honorifics.(sweatdrop)

Tohru-Arisa-Hanajima- Thanks!

Moonlit Maiden- I'm glad you enjoy it! Hope to hear from you again.

Alcapacien- I'm glad you like it! I'm trying to update quickly, but it's harder at this point. School is killing me...

Sarah's Love of Furuba- I'm trying to update faster. I'm so sorry for the wait!

darkfire717- No, thank you for reviewing!

**_WARNING_**: _Flashback contains violence and somewhat graphic attempted suicide scene. Please skip if this will make you uncomfortable._

**Within the Hidden Soul**

**Chapter 7: The Devil's Fool**

II

II

II

II

_A cold darkness. A hysteric laughter. A broken boy. That was all Yuki could comprehend through the fog of his dream. Slowly, the laughter grew louder and the fog began to clear, revealing a black room and a huddled teenage boy in the corner and a towering, taunting figure._

_"You're so pathetic." The figure said to the huddled boy. "And they all said you were 'special'." The figure laughed again. The teenager stayed huddled, only responding by burying his face deeper into his folded arms and pulling his knees closer to his chest._

_"I don't know if it's even worth punishing you today. I think those silly little ideals that fool of a teacher stuck in your mind are just about gone. Right, my dear little mouse?" The figure smirked. "That what the others call you right? A little mouse?" The figure came closer. "Well, answer me!"_

_The teenager only whimpered in fear. Yuki wanted to reach out and help the boy but his legs felt oddly heavy. The figure began screaming incoherently about disrespect and harshly kicked the boy, causing him to fall over on the floor prostrate._

_The figure let out a sound of disgust. "I think this will be enough for now, but I think you need some time to think about how completely worthless you are without me. Remember," the figure's voice steadily rising, "I made you what you are! I instructed the others to treat you with respect and gave you the finest education!" The figure was now screaming. "You are MINE and I will use you how I see fit!" _

_The figure stormed out, opening the door, allowing a small amount of light to filter through the room and making Yuki squint, and then slamming it, returning the room to its original darkness. The sound of the lock turning was heard._

_As Yuki's vision focused back, he returned to watching the oddly familiar boy. He watched as the teenager took a shiny piece of metal from one of his back pockets, his eyes gleaming with fear and frustration, an almost desperate look filling his composure._

_Yuki gasped and watched in slow motion as the boy took the object and slid it across his wrists. The boy's breathing became ragged and an asthma attack came. The boy, who began to process what he had done, began to yell. Yuki wanted to look away but was unable because every which way he looked, he found the exact same scene._

_The door began to shake and rattle as frantic voices filtered through. _

_"AKITO! OPEN THIS DAMN DOOR RIGHT NOW!"_

_"I will not take orders from a subordinate!" Returned the voice of the figure who was in the room._

_"He could be dying in there. I think he's having an asthma attack." Yuki ran for the door, trying to unlock it, but his hand went through the knob. Yuki was yelling for them to save the boy, that the boy was bleeding and dying._

_Yuki ran to the boy, finding he could do nothing. _

_BAM! The door broke down, revealing the silhouette of a tall, strong man. _

_"Oh my god!" The man yelled frantically, seeing the lying figure of the now bloody, unconscious boy. "Someone call an ambulance and get me my medical supplies NOW! Ayame get the phone and dial, Shigure grab my stuff!" He took in Yuki's bluish appearance and realized Yuki had had a severe asthmatic attack._

_The man began to tear off strips of his shirt in an attempt to slow the bleeding as hurried footsteps were heard shuffling though the hall. He reached into his pocket and pulled out an inhaler. Holding the limp boy in his arms, he carefully placed the inhaler between the boy's lips. The man then immediately began administering the inhaler. The little puffing sounds coming from the device were vaguely heard through the man's taught breathing._

_"YUKI! YUKI! Hold on, hold on just a little longer!" The man said frantically, suddenly looking up at the Yuki pressed against the wall in horror, revealing the panicked face of Hatori. _

_"Hold on," Hatori repeated more calmly this time, looking straight into Yuki's eyes._

_As Yuki fell back in absolute horror, Hatori's face was replaced by Tohru looking gently at him. Her words echoed through the fading scene. "No matter how important this person visiting you may be, you are also important. My Okaasan once said that each person is important because they were chosen to come to this earth and do something. Whether it be solving world hunger or as simple as loving another. So Yuki-kun should take good care of himself because there might be a problem that needs you to fix it or a person out there that needs you to love them." The room disappeared and Yuki woke up._

Yuki sat up straight in a cold sweat, panting and his heart racing. The dream was so vivid. The dream from his past. Yuki briefly looked down at his wrists, finding two perfectly straight pale lines running across his wrists. He traced the lines delicately with his finger. He let out a heavy sigh. Yuki was deeply disturbed. He hadn't thought of that night in about 4 years.

Was he really as worthless as Akito had said he was? Yuki remembered Tohru's words, and he felt calmer. He settled back down into his sheets and fell back into a fitful, dreamless sleep.

Yuki woke again to a particularly wet and dreary morning. The clouds were once again heavy with rain. He sighed, even the weather was against him.

He slowly dragged himself around his room, getting ready and doing his usual morning routine. School was a blur. Yuki went from class to class looking normal to most people but was in turmoil internally.

Tohru fidgeted in her classes as well. She was worried about Yuki, plain and simple. She wanted to go talk to him but was hesitant. He looked fine and he was smiling but she sensed that something wasn't quite right. He seemed weary and tense.

_Well, if someone as important as the head of the Sohma family came to visit me, I know I'd be worried. Hopefully Kama will be with Yuki during this difficult time. _Tohru thought sincerely, reassuring herself Yuki would be fine. She had no idea that Yuki would dearly need her prayers.

School went by too fast for Yuki's taste. He was trying to delay the inevitable as much as possible, but even delaying could not keep 'god' from his favorite toy.

Before he knew it, Yuki stood before his own room. Feelings of panic and sheer terror were keenly felt, especially after his dream.

With a deep breath, Yuki opened the door, revealing the source Yuki's dread sitting on the bed, dressed neatly in a western suit and tie.

"Hello, Yuki." Came the deceivingly melodic voice of Akito. He motioned for the boy to sit next to him. "How have you been?" Akito said conversationally.

Yuki nervously took his place next to him and answered that he was quite well, trying and failing to sound nonchalant. He fidgeted with his uniform, smoothing nonexistent wrinkles and gazing interestedly at his lap.

"Did you miss me?" asked the rolling voice of Akito.

"Of course." Akito smirked, and reached out to touch Yuki's cheek, then abruptly grabbing his chin to force him to look at him.

"Really? I haven't had any calls or letters from you as of late." He said, his voice now cold. He leaned in closer and smiled hauntingly. "You know how much I hate it when people don't keep in touch."

"I'm sorry Akito-sama, I was busy with my mission." Yuki said, terror clear in his eyes.

"Ahhh, your mission. I was thinking about that. How is it going? I trust everything is going well." Akito held Yuki's chin firmly before letting go.

"Yes, all is quite well with Miss Honda."

"That's good because I've decided this whole process is being dragged on much longer than necessary. So, I fully expect this mission to be done in three weeks, which is a bit generous of me but I felt I should give my favorite relative some leisure time."

"B-but Akito, I planned it out so that the full two months could be utilized! This would ruin everyth-"

SLAP!

"Are you arguing with me boy?" Akito said, cold fury evident in his eyes.

"No." Yuki said resignedly.

"Or are you just trying to find an excuse to stay away from home?" Akito's voice was getting louder.

"Of course no-"

"I am not finished! Don't you dare speak unless told to, you ungrateful, dirty little bastard! You're into such a disgrace, such a disappointment" Akito said the last three words in an eerie sing-song voice.

"You do not like our Miss Honda, am I correct?" He said, his voice again harsh, and once again forcing Yuki to look him in the eye.

"No."

"DO NOT LIE TO ME! You may be a good actor, but you must remember that Iam the best." Akito spat, roughly shoving Yuki to the ground. "You are such filth."

Akito saw Tohru's shirt on the floor next to the bed. Akito's eyes flashed, his already hot anger burst into flames. He grabbed the shirt and shook it in Yuki's unresponding face.

"Do you enjoy this mission Yuki? Do you like seducing women? How was it? Sleeping with her?" Akito threw the rumpled shirt to the floor. "Remember, even if you DO share yourself with another, you are still MINE, no matter how unworthy you are!" Yuki clenched his jaw.

He couldn't spit the words out of his mouth. He had never slept with Tohru. Never! "If she's special enough to screw, maybe I should go meet her personally sometime," Akito's voice shrieked. Before Yuki could protest, Akito turned quickly on his heel and left, leaving Yuki still sitting on the floor lifelessly.

In a split second Yuki grabbed his umbrella and ran outside into the rain after Aktio, only to be greeted by the taillights of a retreating black limo. Yuki's fingers loosely gripped his umbrella as he slowly trudged away, in search of a place to be peacefully alone with his thoughts.

Tohru stood before Yuki's dorm. She had waited long enough, and now, here she was, checking up on him to see if he was alright. The meeting with Akito had supposedly ended a few hours ago, yet no one had seen Yuki anywhere.

She knocked twice and waited. No response. She knocked again, and was answered by silence. She hesitantly turned the knob and was surprised to find that it was unlocked. Tentatively, Tohru opened the door.

"Yuki? Are you in here," Tohru called through his dorm. She gathered up her courage and walked in only to find the room empty. She hit a dead end. Where could he possibly be? She checked the nurse's office, the library, the garden...

Wait, she hadn't checked the garden. Didn't he mention something about liking gardens?

Going at full sprint, Tohru ran towards the garden.

She called his name through the various pathways. She had difficulty seeing through the heavy rain and stumbled a few times. She found Yuki finally, sitting forlornly on a bench drenched to the bone, a glazed look in his eyes.

He didn't notice her until she sat down next to him and they sat there for a few minutes in silence until finally Yuki reached over and pulled Tohru into a bone crushing hug, holding her to his chest.

"Tohru..." Yuki uttered before collapsing.

A/N:

First off I want to address some things from my last chapter to clarify certain aspects. The reason I had Yuki notice Tohru's physical characteristics is because he's been generally locked up and hidden from much of the world, even when he studied abroad. I'm trying to awaken his feelings as a hormonal teenager first before he experiences anything deeper than simple infatuation or physical attraction.

I can't apologize enough for the long wait! Sorry! I know you might want to kill me for this, but I have no choice but to go onto temporary hiatus until summer. School is killing me right now, so please bear with me!

Once again REVIEW!

S.B. Kisses


	8. Fool Me Once

Disclaimer: I don't own it! I don't even get money, so there.

EvilMicella- Akito is a bit crazy. But not to fear, there is a meaning to the madness. (wink) The ending was a bit shocking huh? Yeah, I suppose I threw a lot of my readers in for a loop. LOL

pmartin33- Awwww. blushes That was so sweet. It's reviews like this that keep me writing.

HelloKat- YAY! I got a review from HelloKat everyone! Thanks for pointing out the spelling error. I really suck at catching those. Oh, and thanks for understanding about the hiatus. It was a pretty tough decision but now I'm back and ready to rumble. I've got some plans on explaining why Akito needs all that extra cash, but I need to build up on it. Otherwise people might get taken by surprise. Well, I hope you review AND update your fic soon.

kishe- Your wish is my command.

Medalladark- Thank you! I LOVE Yukiru, as you might have guessed.

MOMIJI- Hai.

Amy- Thanks for understanding and thanks for the review.

Cat-eyed Princess- Awww. You're so sweet. Thanks for understanding. Hiatus means on-hold temporarily.

Alcapacien- I know, I want to hit Akito, too. The meeting of Akito and Tohru will happen in a few chapters or so. As for Yuki transforming, the curse does not apply here. Instead they have nicknames taken from the Jyuunishi legend for their positions as agents. Mouse is highly revered and so is Yuki.

yi wen1776- I hope your CATS went well. As you can see, it took me a while to update because I went onto hiatus. Sorry. Thanks for reviewing, too. About e-mailing and such. Well... I prefer not to give out my e-mail. Never know what type of wackos are watching... (shudders). However, feel free to ask me what you like as a review, though there are certain questions that I will not answer if it is too personal or the like.

Sahrah Marmalade- Well, summer is here. YAY!

Rabera Girl- Phew. This is going to be long. OK, first of all, thanks for reviewing! Yeah, I felt that this is in Yuki's perspective most of the time, Akito would be male. The key under the mat was Yuki's doing. He stole a key from Hatori and put it under the mat for his own purposes. (Hatori was dumbfounded for months). Soichiro is not a real character. He was made up for the devices of this fic. Without him, there's really not a plot I can work with. Hatori is blind in one eye, so the lock in that eye is nothing unusual. I put him in sunglasses though, because Hatori, you must admit, is SEXY with sunglasses! Motoko Arima was not pulled out of thin air. I probably got you confused in one of my author's notes. What I meant by Motoko Arima was that I forgot the last name of Motoko so I just put Arima as her last name. I thought, well hey, its my fic, I should be able to do it. She is a bit OC, but it makes it all the more fun to write her. Yeah, I thought that Yuki's love of gardens was sweet, so I worked it in. The Romeo and Juliet thing will be pursued but most people might not expect how. Thank you for the fan girl names, and I thought chapter five was pretty funny. I think its my favorite one so far. Nope, this fic isn't finished, but I'm finishing this fic one way or another. Hope I cleared things up.

catgirlversion3.0otakufan: Thanks for the review! I'll think about the citrus, but I'm not sure if I can fit in the storyline, but I'll try. Just for you.

**Within the Hidden Soul**

**Chapter 7: Fool Me Once**

II

II

II

II

II

Akito sat in the limo, jaw clenched and head resting in his palm. The nerve of that boy! How dare he stand up and argue with me! Akito balled his fists, trying to keep control of his anger. Seated next to Akito was the ever observant Kureno.

"Akito are you feeling alright?" Kureno asked briskly.

"Just fine, I just have a headache." Akito replied back, his voice strained. His face had turned red and his breathing was quick.

Kureno passed a suspicious eye over Akito's figure. Then he felt a voice nag at the back of his mind. _Could he have...? No, he wouldn't. He knows that it could kill him._ Kureno shook his head as to rid himself of worry but decided that he would keep watch of him.

**.x.x.**

Yuki's mind was foggy. Where was he? He kept his eyes shut as he listened to his surroundings. Rule one of his training: When in doubt, gather as much information as possible. He felt some type of mask over his face, a bed beneath him, and blankets over him. He heard snatches of conversations.

"-trauma...stable...combined with asthma attack-". Yuki recognized that voice. "-stress...should be fine..." Hatori! Yuki's mind began to clear. He was most likely in the hospital, how could he have been that stupid to not realize that? The previous event flooded back to him. Akito, the garden, and then Tohru. Yuki was about to sit up when he heard a softer feminine voice. He heard Tohru's voice to his right, and her voice seemed much closer than Hatori's.

"Will he be coming back to school?" She said softly. Yuki heard footsteps approach his bed and felt Hatori look over him.

"Hai, when he wakes up, but he'll need to rest. Tomorrow is when you don't have class, correct?"

"Hai."

"Well, he'll need to stay and rest in his dormitory."

"I'll take care of him. Anything to help a friend."

"That's very kind of you Tohru. We appreciate your help." Hatori said. Yuki decided to finally open his eyes. He looked around at the blindingly white walls. The mask he had felt was a respirator. He felt rather stupid, looking at them with a large plastic contraption strapped around his face, covering his nose and mouth. It was attached to a machine and he noticed smoky tendrils run through the tube to where the mask was "Aaaah, you're finally awake!"

"How long-?"

"About eight hours. You were pretty knocked out. It's only to be expected I suppose, after all you suffered from stress trauma and an asthma attack. Not to mention you were drenched to the bone when you arrived at the hospital." Hatori's voice sounded irritated when he mentioned Yuki's current ailments. "How many times have I told you to A: Carry an inhaler with you, B: Try not to stress out too much, and C: Not stand in the rain?" Hatori said sarcastically, removing Yuki's mask. "You won't need this anymore."

"Sorry, the excitement of the week must have affected my memory." Yuki said bitterly. He felt a soft hand cover his and he looked up to see Tohru looking at him worriedly.

"Are you feeling okay?" She questioned him softly.

"I feel fine." The memory of his collapse brought a faint blush to his face. "Uh, about earlier in the garden. I'm sorry about causing you all that trouble."

"Oh, no! It wasn't any trouble at all. You needed me, so I was there. That's what friends are for." She said smiling kindly.

"Did you wait for me to wake up?" Yuki said, his tone shocked. He had never had anyone show as much care for him other than Hatori and... Crap. No. He could feel the ground rumbling. Yuki's head slowly turned toward the doorway and watched in slow motion as a certain silver haired person ran into the room and embraced Yuki in a suffocating hug.

"Yes, but your brother kept me company. You never told me you had one." Tohru giggled at the silver haired man's antics.

"It is I, Ayame, your beloved brother. Here to take away your pain and comfort you with our brotherly bond of love!" Ayame cried out dramatically, his leopard trench coat flapping in the non-existent wind.

"Ayame! Get off him! He's still recovering." Hatori said, tearing Ayame off the teenager. Yuki threw Hatori a grateful glance before turning to his brother.

"What are you doing here? I thought you were...busy." Yuki said. Ayame sobered before replying.

"The project was finished as was needed." Ayame replied, his voice uncharacteristically somber.

"What project? Do you work as an architect or something?" Tohru piped up, ignorant to Ayame's mood change.

"Oh no darling! I'm an artist! I design beautiful clothing and tailor them myself. We just finished a rather tedious wedding dress of a very haughty woman." Ayame said brightly, quickly telling her a cover story.

"Oh! That sounds so exciting!" Tohru's eyes were shining.

Ayame merely smiled and turned back towards Yuki, softly muttering so no one could hear, "I'm sure it would be."

Suddenly, Hatori's cell phone began to ring. Hatori searched frantically for his phone, but couldn't find it.

"Where's my phone?" Hatori said, panicked.

"Oh, you mean this little thing?" Ayame said smirking, dangling a small silver cell phone in his right hand.

"Dammit Ayame! That phone is extremely important! Give that to me." He said irritated, snatching the phone out of Ayame's hand.

"Oh lighten up!" Ayame said as Hatori answered the phone. "I mean, I was just trying to lighten your mood. You're so..." Ayame's voice died down at the look on Hatori's face. Hatori hung up and looked grimly at Ayame. Hatori walked outside, Ayame following wordlessly. After a few tense moments. Ayame came back in alone.

"Yuki, Hatori and I need to go. There's a problem with Akito. He's at the hospital near home. A limo will be waiting for you in about half an hour. We'll take care of paying and whatnot. Just take care and I'll see you soon." Ayame said all this hurriedly before patting Yuki on the head and briskly walking out.

Tohru frowned. "I hope everything's alright."

Yuki sighed. "Hatori's a good doctor. Akito's in good hands."

**.x.x.**

Motoko sighed. She looked sadly at her photo album. It was filled with her images of her prince: smiling, laughing, thoughtful; she had his face in every expression possible. Or so she thought. She came to her recently developed photos. He was smiling, laughing, thoughtful. To any other person, there would be no difference between these and the others. But Motoko was not just any person, she wasn't the President of the Prince Yuki Fan Club for nothing.

She saw the difference.

He smiled wider, laughed harder, and, she noticed, he was only thoughtful when gazing at _her_. That Tohru girl. Motoko let out a grunt of frustration. If only she was that girl. That girl that made him happier, lighter, and intrigued.

She sighed heavily for what seemed to be the tenth time that day. She was about to sigh again when a knock interrupted. Her room mate, a sweet girl named Miki, answered for her.

"Motoko, it's for you." Miki called. Minami stepped in, seemingly out of breath.

"President (huff). Prince (huff). Not here. He's missing. (huff) Came and told you when I found out." Minami panted, her hands on her knees.

"WHAT! Our dear Prince missing? This is outrageous. Gather the Representatives and tell them to inform the rest of the club. We must probe and pick the whole school. Harass the teachers if you have to." Motoko barked.

"Yes ma'am!" She replied, saluting.

It is amazing what a few hundred girls can do in a matter of hours. There were several commissions assigned with different tasks. Trash cans were inspected, and teachers were being sweetly asked questions. All who wished to remain unharmed locked themselves away, hoping that the search craze would end before the start of the school week the next day.

"Miyazawa-sensei!" Motoko called. The school nurse cringed, as if suddenly caught in a hideous act. She slowly turned herself around. "Oh Motoko! How are you?"

"I'm well Sensei, but I feel uneasy."

"Oh? Why's that?" The nurse said, feigning surprise.

"One of our own has been noticed to be missing. The student population has displayed such an admirable concern. We must know, what has become of our Prin- I mean fellow student, Yuki?"

"I-I, uh, really don't know."

"But sensei, you MUST know." Matoko said as she smiled. Her eyes began to twitch and her fingers turned into fists.

"Well..."

"Well?"

"He had a little asthma attack, so-so w-we sent him to the hospital." The nurse said, slowly edging away.

"TO THE WHAT? My poor Yuki? Alone in those sterile white rooms. By himself. Nurse you simply must send me to the hospital at which he is residing. He needs company to comfort him." Motoko said, grabbing hold of the nurse before she began to flee.

"Oh, he's not alone." Motoko's heart dropped. "His cousin and brother are with him." Matoko let out a sigh of relief. "Oh and that lovely Tohru girl is, too. She brought him in from the rain after he collapsed. I think they were having a secret rendezvous. Ahhh, those were the days." The nurse said dreamily, momentarily forgetting the girl was there.

"WHAT? This means war!" Motoko said, thrusting her fist into the air as the nurse scampered off only to be cornered by the student body president...

**.x.x.**

"So..."

"So..."

Tohru and Yuki racked their brains for suitable material to talk about.

"How did the meeting with Akito go?" Tohru asked. Yuki cringed.

"It went well." Yuki lied smoothly, not able to bring himself to look her in the eye. He mentally berated himself. He could lie to some of the best, but this girl... With this girl, things were different. He glanced up at her furrowed brow. She was fiddling nervously with her hands. He wanted to calm her down and remind her it was just him he was talking to. _Yeah, the guy who's trying to kidnap her,_ he thought bitterly. Without thinking, he placed his cool hands over her warm ones. He blushed, but hid it well.

"Sorry." He said, about to pull his hands away. He was, to his surprise, pleased when she only gripped his hand firmly. She blushed too and looked away. He smiled gently, enjoying her company, even in the awkward silence.

"So, how's school going?" He asked casually as he squeezed her hand.

"Well, it's good I suppose." She said with a sigh.

"You suppose?" He asked, one brow raised questioningly.

"Well, the_ Romeo and Juliet _test is coming up, and, well, I've never been good at English poetry or plays." She bowed her head. "Especially Shakespeare."

He looked at her sympathetically. "Have you had much experience with Shakespeare?"

"No."

"Shakespeare is a specialty of mine. How about I tutor you. The test is next Friday, right? I can tutor you in the library everyday." He offered softly.

"Well, I don't want to bother you..."

"You won't be bothering me. I wouldn't offer if you were. I mean, you did wait eight hours for me. I owe you a few favors. Besides, I want to do it." He said looking at her seriously. He loved her eyes. _Indigo,_ he mused,_ is my new favorite color._ He didn't notice that he was leaning closer to her. His nose was nearly touching hers when a nurse walked in.

"Oh, am I interrupting something?" The nursed inquired. Looking from a blushing Tohru to a cool Yuki.

"Uh, no. Can I help you?" Yuki replied calmly.

"Well, your limo is ready. If you'll gather your things, I'll escort you down."

"Thank you." Yuki said, as the nurse went outside to wait. He looked down at his paper gown. "Um, Tohru?"

"Oh, I'll just be outside then." She said, glancing at his attire, turning even redder than before. She let go of his hand and hurried out. Yuki glanced at the hand she had held. It felt tingly and warm. He smiled without knowing why as he went about getting dressed.

**.x.x.**

Hatori hurried into the room. "Kureno, how's Akito doing?"

"Breathing is a bit faster, won't eat, and muttering unintelligible things." Kureno said automatically, as if he were used to the procedure. Hatori looked at Akito and cursed.

"Dammit. I'm going to have to bring in more people." He said, bringing out the respirator from the supply closet. "Shit, the government going to have a field day if they get wind of this. Kureno, go get the phone and call for that emergency team we hired. Explain the situation and tell them we've got a respirator already."

"Is Akito that bad?"

"No, but better safe then sorry. The last time nearly killed him." Kureno nodded and fetched the phone. "On second thought, fire the emergency team. Call the other Sohmas we sent to medical school."

"Are you sure? They're at work right now." Kureno said, fingers poised to dial the number.

"We didn't send them to school for nothin'. We sent them there for emergencies like this." Hatori said, grimacing. Kureno swiftly left the room.

"Akito, you knew it was bad for you and the whole family business. We were this close to being caught last time because of your damn antics. They're gunna be all over us in a matter of days." Hatori muttered, placing the mask over Akito's face. "As much as you might think so, you're not God."

Akito let out a laugh and uttered something odd. "What was that Akito?" Hatori asked.

"I know what you all think. But the power is all mine. So are the purple plushies." Akito muttered. Hatori looked shook his head in annoyance and irritation.

"This scenario is too familiar. Akito, you really have to stop. Whenever you do this, you get so damn delusional." Hatori said, knowing full-well Akito wasn't listening. "This family is going to be the end of me.

To be continued...

II

II

II

A/N. Akito is acting a bit odd, isn't he? Don't worry, all will be revealed in time.

I know it took forever to update, and, like I've said, I'm really sorry. At least I updated, right? To all those who are getting impatient with the Tohru and Yuki stuff, don't worry, just be patient.

Anyways, remember to REVIEW. Comments and constructive criticism are appreciated.

Ja!

S.B. Kisses


	9. Once Upon A Time

Disclaimer: Do I really need to say it again? Oh, Shakespeare wrote _Romeo and Juliet_, 'kay?

-

Aria's Star- I'm so glad that you like my story. It really means a lot to me when people are enthusiastic! Thanks.

kitsunedemon- Yes, he does sound crazy. LOL. No worries though, like I've said before, there is a meaning to the madness. Oh, yes, and fluff is coming very soon. Finally.

anime59- Thanks!

Pearl Dragon- Hey! I like your new name! Oh, and I'm pretty sure your not a wacko! I was just saying that other people read through and may pick out my e-mail and such. Anyways, thanks for the review.

HelloKat- Yes, Akito was strange. The purple plushies are all part of the crazy, demented plot that I have cooked up. Thanks again for reviewing! Oh, by the way, the latest chapter of your fic was BRILLIANT! 'Twas beautiful.

Chiratsuku- Thank you for the many reviews! I thrive on them.

Different Child- Oh, you made me blush. You are very kind. I also have few favorites, besides Yuki. One of them is Hatori. I love his mysteriousness. It's so SEXY! And the other is Kagura. I know she's not very popular, but I can relate to her. I can't help but feel that there's so much more to her than meets the eye. Soooory for the wait!

catgirlversion3.0otakufan- Thanks!

Light's Blue Blossom- Thank you so much!

Sahrah Marmlade- You're review warmed me down to my toes!

sportiegirl- Thanks for the review!

renyun- The reason Yuki didn't turn into a rat is because the curse doesn't apply int hsi story. It's an Au -- alternate universe fic. Instead, their ranked as agents by the zodiac, the rat being one of the highest rankings. Thus Yuki is a portrayed as a prodigy (who happens to be deliciously hot).

Tywell- Thank you for the review!

**Within the Hidden Soul**

**Chapter 9: Once Upon a Time**

Hatori stood patiently next to Akito's bed, every so often jotting down something upon his clipboard. He sighed and rubbed his temple. He had thought Akito was better, that the therapy had worked, and that the possibility of a clean future for the Sohma family was becoming clearer and clearer each day. But oh how wrong he was.

"How's Akito doing, Doc?" said a half-joking voice. Hatori turned around and came face to face with Shigure, another one who had the unfortunate fate of knowing all things having to do with the Sohma family. Even the gory details.

"Shigure." Hatori gave a curt nod. "She's pretty much recovering... but the attack was pretty bad this time."

Shigure grimaced in silence and began to take out a cigarette. "Sorry Shigure, I can't have you smoking here."

"Always the doctor," Shigure said, shaking his head but nonetheless putting the cigarette back. "So I'm guessing this is the reason I got the urgent call. You want the usual procedures?"

"I really thought we wouldn't have to do this anymore, but yeah, the usual. We need to keep this underwraps. Blackmail, bribes... we need to find who knows what and keep them quiet. Any way we can."

"You're preaching to the choir, Hatori. I know, I know. Do you want me to go tell Aya?"

"He knows already. He was here when I got the call for Akito."

"Okay." They were silent for a second, both staring tiredly at the thin, sleeping form of their clan head, who was currently clutching tightly a purple plushie. Shigure broke the silence after a few moments. "Don't you ever wonder why we don't just let ourselves get caught? It would end everything..."

Hatori looked up from Akito's figure to Shigure's face. "Yeah, but then I remember there are others who have no say in the matter, who still are young, and maybe, just maybe, if we don't screw things up too much, they'll do better than the rest of us."

Both fell into silence again, the only sound being Akito's ragged breathes.

-

"Okay class! Your _Romeo and Juliet_ tests are coming up next week. Please remember that this will be a major part of your grade. Please review the packets you were given! Class is dismissed!" The teacher said as the bell rang. Tohru quickly gathered her things and met up with Uo and Hana.

"I won't be coming back to the dorm with you guys just yet. I have to go meet Yuki-kun at the library." Hana and Uo exchanged quick glances.

"Okay, okay! Just be careful! And if he tries anythin' on you, tell me and I'll beat his ass into the ground." Uo said gruffly as Hana nudged her.

"We'll see you later then Tohru!" Hana said, waving Tohru off.

As soon as Tohru was out of hearing range, Uo turned to Hana. "What'd you nudge me for?"

Saki tilted her head and turned toward a nearby window. "I do not think that Yuki Sohma will harm our Tohru. I must admit that I was worried at first. His waves emit a rather strange aura. But I can't help but also detect a softness toward Tohru too."

"I know, I know." Uo said, scratching her head.

"I think..." Hana paused briefly, "that we should not interfere in their affairs too much."

"What! Why? We have to keep an eye on Tohru to keep her safe!"

"I realize that Tohru can be a very vulnerable person, but there is something in the air I can sense. A change is coming that will affect Sohma-kun greatly. And I have the greatest inclination that Tohru plays a part."

Uo was silent before she suddenly lashed out and punched the wall next to her. "Damn!" was the only word she could utter.

-

Tohru felt her stomach knot slightly as she reached for the library door. It was odd, she felt, that she should feel such strange sensations. She stepped in and looked about the rows and rows of books. The library was one of the largest in their district, containing almost all imaginable literary works. She supposed it was expected of one of the most prestigious schools in Japan. She walked down the aisles, searching for Yuki. She finally spotted a mass of silvery gray hair, peeking out from a stack of library books.

She smiled brightly as she approached him. "Hello Yuki! Sorry, I was running a bit la-" Her words died as her face softened its gaze upon the site of a sleeping Yuki, his head resting on his right hand and a book in his left.

Tohru quietly seated herself next to him and laid her head down, her face looking towards the sleeping prince. _The sleeping prince, the sleeping beauty._ Tohru thought amusedly. _I wonder if he needs a princess to wake him with a kiss. _She giggled at the thought before suddenly coloring from what her thoughts implied. Yuki suddenly began to stir. He groggily opened his eyes and found himself staring at Tohru. He rubbed his eyes and looked again.

"Oh no! I'm sorry Miss Honda! I fell asleep while waiting!"

"It's okay Yuki! You looked so peaceful so I didn't mind at all!"

Yuki quickly sat up, nervously fixing his clothing and hair. He grabbed a book up from one of the various piles around him and handed it Tohru.

"This is a study guide to _Romeo and Juliet_. It helps you interpret the lines and various wordings of the play. I think it'll help you a little."

"Oh thank you Yuki!" Tohru said brightly.

"Okay, so let's begin. What exactly are you having trouble with?"

"Well, I understand the basic plot line of the story. It's the language of the whole play that is confusing. My english is okay, but is's not strong enough for this material." She flashed a weak smile.

"Shakespeare liked to speak figuratively, in puns and flowery words. Much of which takes a bit of interpreting in the beginning," He smiled apoplogetically. "But once you get used to it, it flows much better. It's even better to actually watch the play because it brings together the play."

"That would be lovely!" Tohru excalimed.

"Well, the thing is, all the tapes of plays the library had are checked out in preparation for the exam." Yuki sweatdropped. "But I wouldn't mind saying afew lines and helping you out." He added, hoping to make her feel better. He flipped through a book. "Aaaah, here's one."

Yuki steadied his stormy eyes upon her and his face gentled to one of awe. Tohru felt her heart flutter as he leaned forward and whispered the words spun by Shakespeare.

_"Oh, she doth teaches the torches to burn bright!_

_It seems she hangs upon the cheek of night_

_As a rich jewel in an Ethiop's ear-_

_Beauty too rich for use, for earth too dear._

_So shows a snowy dove trooping with crows_

_As yonder lady o'er her fellows shows._

_The measure done, I'll watch her place stand" _

Tohru blushed, as Yuki still with his eyes steadily gazing into hers leaned closer and gently brushed the bangs from her face.

_"And, touching her, make blessed my rude hand."_

He gently laced her fingers in his, placing his other hand upon his chest

_"Did my heart love till now? Forswear it, sight"_

He slowly opened his eyes and paused.

_"For I ne'er saw true beauty till this night."_

Tohru could not breath nor could she speak as she felt his gaze still pierce hers. All she could do was gaze back, very much aware that his hand had insistently stayed linked with hers. Yuki's own breathing was nervous.

Tohru felt almost surreal a she closed her eyes and he let his other hand wander to caress her cheek before leaning in slowly to capture her lips with his. It was soft and sweet and tender. It lasted for not more than a second before their lips parted. They both opened their eyes to stare at one another again. Swiftly, Yuki leaned again across the table to kiss her quickly once more. Tohru felt knots in her stomach as they had kissed. She felt light-headed and foggy. Yet she felt almost as if she could burst. Where his touch had caressed her cheek, a warm tingling sensation had lingered.

Yuki had not been expecting this at all. When he had read the lines to her, he had felt oddly compelled to only touch her, to kiss her. When he had kissed her he had not expected the spark that his lips had felt or the jolt that his heart had given. He had not expected for his stomach to twist or his mind to blur or himself to nearly burst with joy. It was unexpected, but extremely pleasant.

After a silent pause, Tohru spoke quietly. "Wow." She looked from the table to Yuki, who still stood a few inches from her face.

"You are beautiful." Yuki whispered, finding the words tumbling from his lips of their own accord. Yuki sat back down in his seat, leaning his head in his hand, giving her a tilted look as she blushed across from him. "This might be a bit obvious now Tohru..." He paused again. "... but I think that I may have fallen for you." He gave her a crooked grin.

Tohru, still tinged pink, smiled back and laughed. "It's okay, I think I may have fallen for you, too."

-

Not more than ten feet away, hidden behind a row of books, sat a shocked Makoto. Her mouth wide open as she processed what had happened. She quietly walked out of the library as tears she could not control ran down her cheeks. One thing ran through her mind over and over again. _Tohru Honda is a bitch._

-

Akito groggily woke up. _What was going on? _Hatori stood sternly above her.

"Akito-sama, we need to discuss something."

-

Kazuma sat opposite one of his favorite students, calmly drinking his tea as his guest muttered angrily under his breath.

"...wants me to help...like I''m not in enough trouble as it is...geez..." The orange haired man muttered.

Kazuma gently place his tea cup in its place. "Kyo, I know you greatly dislike Yuki, but we must set aside our differences to set this family right."

"But what can I do? Akito already told me to tail the damn rat if he didn't reach the time limit and abduct the damn girl! Now you want me to help him?"

"I know it is much to ask of you, but I do you want t continue living our lives as it is now? We must break free on our own, no matter the consequences. To do this, all animosity must be put aside in favor of peace." Kazuma said gravely.

Kyo sighed and clenched his fist. "Fine, I guess you're right. I'll do it. I'll try to make you proud." He paused, "I thought I would kill myself first before I ever helped out that damned rat." Kyo got up. "Aaah well, at least I can get away from that insane woman."

Kazuma sweatdropped. "Uuuuh Kyo, I thought you might need a little help, since this is a dangerous mission and all..."

Kyo stopped dead in his tacks. "What do you mean?"

"KYOOOOO-KUUUUUUN!" A blur of green came through and launched itself onto Kyo's back, sending him sprawled on the floor.

"Dammmit woman! Why the hell did ya do that for!"

"Oh Kyo! I was just so happy! We get spend time with each other! It feels like we never see each other!"

"Which is exactly as I want it!" Kagura's smiling face darkened as an odd glint came into her eyes.

"What did you say? How dare you speak to me that way! I am your loving fiancee who you should RESPECT!" Kagura punched him sending him flying across the room, breaking a table. Quickly thereafter, Kagura had rushed to his side, tending to his wounds, frantically interrogating him on who had done such a terrible thing to him.

"What's going on in here?" Shigure burst in, his editor frantically following him.

"Shigure! What about the manuscript?" The editor cried. Shigure ignored her as he stared at his broken table.

"My new table!" Shigure fell to his knees as tears came from his eyes. "Kyo! You better pay for this!"

"I didn't do this! Are you kidding me? This insane-psycho lady did it!" Kagura instantly darkened.

"WHAT DID YOU CALL ME?" Violence thus ensued, but it cannot be stated as this is rated pg-13.

Shigure watched in horror as his walls, already heavily taped, were broken once again.

"Shigure! The manuscript!" The editor cried again, on her knees, pleading.

Kazuma watched amusedly at the situation. He had always thougth Kagura was a more than capable karate student.

-

Somewhere far away...

"Did you here that? And did the ground just move?"

-

In the wreckage of Shigure's house, two people arrived.

"Hey everyone!" Momiji chirped, jumping over Kyo crumpled body.

"Hey." Haru said.

"Thank you for coming." Kazuma said.

"What are they here for?" Kyo mangaed to spit out.

"Well, I need to inform them of the mission of course." Kazuma stated. Kyo's eyes bugged out.

"NOOOOOOOO!"

-

Somewhere far away (again)...

"I need to stop working so hard. I think the stress is getting to me..."

To be continued...

II

II

II

II

A/N: (Comes in ashamedly) Sorry? (sweatdrops) I know it's been practically forever. I feel really bad, but I seriously could NOT update. I tried but I had a lot to deal with. Please remember that I have a separate life outside of fanfiction. I know you may have heard this millions of times, but I can't help it. But I really am sorry. My updates will probably continue to be rather sporadic. Well, at least I updated, right?

Anyways, I hope the promised Tohru and Yuki fluff was appealing enough. (Giggle) I love that couple. But you know who I think is awefully cute? Kagura and Kyo. They make me laugh.

Hopefully, the story will become clearer as the story prgresses. You migh have picked up on AKito's situation already. Or maybe you haven't.

Anyways, REVIEW! Comments and CONSTRUCTIVE criticisms are welcome. Flamers are not welcome.

Ja!

S.B. Kisses


End file.
